A Possible Happy Ending
by Salimity
Summary: Let's pretend Breaking Dawn never happened and follow Bella and Edward as they go through the honeymoon, more vampires, and the Volturi. No, she doesn't get pregnant in this one, and I'm trying to keep the characters in character. Worth your time. Please?
1. Opening

And it was over. It was done. My bargain, my half, was over and done with. And maybe Alice was right. Right to say that I would forgive her for putting me through it all – the dressing up, the stares, the tears, the heartfelt statements and encouragements from close friends and family – even if it would take me half a century to own up to it.

Part of me only wanted to point out that it was because _he_ had been there, my Edward, closely sitting by my side, his lips so gentle and . . . different. Even, if possible, more loving than they had already previously been.

Of course, part of a more poignant side reflected over the crowds again and again, searching for the face I knew wouldn't be there. I had met, with that searching gaze, so many faces that it pained me to realize, I would never see again beyond today. But I did not see the face I hoped to see. Had I not wanted Alice to not invite him? Had I not made the demand to have a guest list veto if she had gathered the nerve _to _invite him?

Hope was my worst enemy to date, that I had ever known of. Worst than Victoria, James, and the Volturi combined.

Jacob wouldn't come home. Not for this, not for me. I was nothing to him now, or I was too much for him, but I couldn't allow that to cause me to hurt him anymore. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already did. Halfway through the evening I was feeling down, and Edward mistook the sudden feeling as dismay towards the festivities, or even regret towards it.

I wasn't quite so sure what he might have thought, but I knew that if I told him what was really on my mind, he would have to share in my slow, inward twisting agony, and that was the very furthest thing that I had wanted him to feel at that point.

And still another part of me was too elated to see almost every person I had ever known in the little town of Forks, gathered in the same room and looking just as elated as this part of me felt, for the very last time. No one seemed to be repelled by the Cullens here either. Emmet seemed to be relaxing those around him with his booming laugh and jovial attitude to the newest member of his family. Rosalie attracted stares in which she seemed to lavish herself in, despite Emmet's close proximity. Carlisle and Esme were engaging Renee and Charlie, my mother and father, in conversation that had both looking relaxed and free of anxiousness.

But once I had looked over in the far corner of the room – the least populated corner – my slight suspicions had been confirmed as I had seen Jasper leaning there, head lowered, but a smile apparent on his face as he watched someone in another section of the room. No doubt he was affecting the room with his own mood as well.

Alice had been playing the hostess fairly well at my wedding, dancing and twirling around people in a way no professional dancer could pull off. I could tell she was making light conversation by the way she smiled and laughed, fully enjoying this herself, knowing Jasper was watching her.

And I couldn't be mad at her for putting me through with this. Not when I saw how pleased _he_ looked, his eyes golden and radiant, or how Alice looked moving about the room.

Charlie had been disapproving, at first, but he had brightened by the time he was needed to walk me down the isle. He didn't bother being mean to Edward either, even getting his name right as he whispered it to him proudly with a hint of warning, passing me off at the end of the walk.

An even better feeling had crowed in me when I saw Renee, my mom, with Phil, arriving a little late for the ceremony, to the reception. She flushed and told me a million times how she was sorry that their flight had been delayed, again and again, and it took some convincing from me and Edward to put her mind at ease before she could relax.

Presently, as I looked back on the day, I felt exhausted and weak. And yet, I couldn't sleep. I think I was getting good at forcing myself awake when I was with Edward. All that practice time I had gotten during all those late nights we had spent together, and the more painful ones I had spent when we were apart, but I knew I needed sleep this night.

There was something to be said for knowing you had to do something, but being unable to do sof.

I leaned back against the seat of the now quite familiar Volvo, watching Edward as he made the payment for whatever he was getting me in the 24-hour thrift store where we had stopped for gas.

From where I sat next to the gas pump, I could see what he was wearing and the way the fluorescent light of the store cast eerie shadows on his extraordinary stone skin. He wasn't wearing his tux, like he had at our...our wedding. No, I wasn't even wearing my dress.

As soon as we had left the reception together, the people I knew and loved gone away for the night and all the goodbyes and awkward family kisses out of the way, I had stamped my foot and refused to wear the dress any longer. Alice had put on a pout, but Edward had agreed and swung by the Cullen house for a spare outfit I could wear.

I made up to Alice for allowing her to dress me, one last presumable time as a human, in a ruby colored plain short sleeved shirt, which I found was incredibly soft and was to my liking, and a dark blue jean skirt which almost fell to my knees with ruffles on either side. I noted there were no pockets on it, but I didn't mind.

She had permitted me to wear flip flops, black ones with white floral design patterns that looked strangely like it belonged somewhere on a beach, which I had grumbled about being hazardous until she hinted upon making me wear high heels. My hair was still up from the wedding, in some outrageous curly pin up bun that hung loosely near my neck, so she didn't fuss over that too much.

And of course, by the time Alice thought I was approving for public eyes and the wedding dress was stashed away somewhere I hoped I would never have to see it again, Edward had the car unloaded, the gifts from the wedding making a small and yet ominous pile, neatly stacked, in the corner of the garage.

He had been wearing a short sleeved, tan sweater with a white collared shirt underneath that; the collars of that shirt neatly folded and pressed down. His jeans were dark, darker than navy blue. He looked so. . .much like always.

Would he ever look less of a god to me than he always seemed to be? I doubted, and hoped, that he never would.

He was walking out of the store now, a slight spring in his step, the wind ruffling his bronze hair into an even more untidy mess. As he got into the car, I darted my eyes downward and started to twist the ring around my finger.

Elizabeth Mason's ring was now my ring. Forever, and never to be removed from my finger unless the situation called for it. And now that the whole ordeal was over, I wouldn't remove it with free will. I wouldn't dare hurt his feelings that way. It wasn't like it mattered anymore either. I was his, and soon that was about to be proven with one action, in one night.

Edward was humming a happy tune softly as he started the car, and pulled out. He was clearly jovial, still living off the fumes of the wedding. I wasn't about to bring him down, or attempt to with purpose.

A yawn cut my thoughts off there, making tears form in my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth to try and stifle it, but Edward would have noticed even if I hadn't opened my mouth into a gaping hole.

"Tired, love?"

There was no need for me to nod. Yawning normally proved a point before the question was asked.

I was aware that he was watching me, eyes straying from the empty late night road, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I darted my eyes down and played with the ring some more.

"You can sleep. The only thing you'll be missing is the drive." There was more to it. Most likely a plane flight as well, perhaps a cruise. Whatever he had in store, I didn't want to see how much money he had spent on me.

But he had a point. He was my husband, and I was his wife. It meant that what we owned, we owned together, for all eternity. Spending money shouldn't bother me since I really could not object anymore. But I still didn't like the idea of throwing it all away for my sake.

"Where are we going?" I asked, keeping my eyes lowered still. A slight flush was taking over my face as my thoughts again were swept back to the wedding. It hadn't been _that_ bad, now that I had been really thinking back on it.

Edward, at first didn't answer, and I finally looked up. His eyes were on the road, a smile twitching at his lips. "Well?" I pressed, impatience getting the best of me.

"Couldn't it just be a surprise Bella?"

Yes. As long as the surprise meant he would be there. "No," I lied, but it was such a short one, I don't think he caught it. "Please, tell me where we are going?" I opened my eyes wider, leaning just slightly forward toward him. "Where could we possibly go this late at night?"

Edward's smile broke free, but he didn't avert his eyes from the road. "Such a dangerous beautiful creature you are. My dangerous little creature."

"You won't tell me?" I pouted a little, jutting out my lip.

"No." The smile widened. "And before you ask," I snapped my mouth shut as he continued, throwing me an offhand glance that seemed to linger over my outfit more than my face. I flushed even deeper, and the smile went wider until I saw all of his teeth. "I didn't spend that much money on it. Promise. Just for the flight."

Ah ha! So there was a flight involved. "And for the ridiculously high price on gas," he grumbled, and I found myself smiling as his smile disappeared suddenly. "Now, sleep. You'll wake up and find out in the morning."

I was back at my old dilemma. I wanted to sleep; I needed the sleep. I yawned again. I hadn't really been trying to sleep, really, but I supposed I could try and fall asleep with some effort.

As if on cue, Edward started to hum my lullaby over the purr of the motor. I stole a glance to the speedometer, and shivered as I saw the three digits there. "I'll go to sleep, but I'm not waking up in jail when you get pulled over."

"Silly Bella. I've told you –"

"Yeah, you've never gotten a ticket before, or been in an accident," I murmured, really sleepy now.

He laughed, then shut up and started humming again. I lay my arm against the window sill, and then rested my chin upon it.

I was aware that Edward was leaning over me, then the seat moved back. I fell back against now lowered seat, curling up in a ball on my side, muttering my thanks. I wasn't sure if Edward actually replied, but I thought I heard his voice soft and low in my ear before I drifted off into my dreams.

"You're dreams sounded pleasant," he whispered near my ear, his breath tickling my hair. My eyes shot open, but I didn't sit up.

It was weird. I faintly remembered getting on the plane, Edward supporting me while I stumbled on, and then waking up again when we landed. And now I was pretty sure I was under a comforter blanket, my head leaning against un unbelievably soft pillow, in the arms of a stone statue.

It took a short moment to register that he was under the covers with me, for once, embracing me in a sort of bear hug. Now, seeing that I was awake, he was rolling over me, his icy lips pressing ever so lightly into the indent of my throat. "Good morning Bella."

A quick check told me I was in a hotel room that looked very upscale. The windows, most likely leading to a balcony with a placid view, were drawn with the dark brown curtains covering them. The room, for the most part, was dark, with tan colored walls, but I could still make him out as he held himself parallel to me.

"Good morning," I whispered groggily back, finding my own arms being cradled in his. I pulled one free in order to wrap it around his neck as he lifted his face and kissed me. It was sweet, short, but long enough to get my blood pulsing and roaring in my ears.

Then I was struck with a question that was itching to get out. "Edward?"

He nodded once, then let his head fall back to caressing my neck, ear to ear, with his lips. "Is this where. . .when will you. . ." Okay, so there were two main questions I wanted to ask. And, as usual, I had problems getting them out without turning a deep red in color.

"Yes?" His lips asked the question, barely moving against my skin.

"Is this where," I started again, trying to take it slow. No need to ruin the moment. "You know, where you'll turn. . .and where we'll try. . ." I had to trail off suggestively.

He had pulled his head up to face mine, eyes burning with a form of a smitten emotion. "It's wherever you wish it to be, love." His voice was so soft, so quiet that I sighed in content with his simple response. We were like that for several minutes, just savoring the atmosphere.

Then he stiffened, stopping his caresses to simply kiss me where his lips were, and he looked back up to me. "We can wait for this, you know. You still don't have to rush it. You've already made it this far. Just a bit longer, please," he pressed, eyes alluring as he tried to persuade me to wait. This could not be happening, not this early in the morning at least.

I groaned.

"There's no sword hanging over my head this time. You should know I'm not doing this out of fear," I countered, taking a deep breath of his sweet scent as he exhaled in my face. He obviously knew this would disorient me. "I'm only doing this for you, so I can be there for you. . .forever." I breathed out the last word, wary of what he might say or do next. I had a habit of being distracted when he wanted to prove his point and I mine and I very nearly hated how he kept breathing in my face, a mere inch or two from my lips.

And for a while, he didn't move, which certainly was distracting whether he meant it to be or not. His bright eyes darkened into something, infinitesimally, that resembled a like to fear. An expression I'd never quite seen before flashed across his face, but only for a flash of a second. If I hadn't been so locked onto his face, I wouldn't have noticed.

And if I hadn't of noticed, his next words would have taken me by surprise, or, more by surprise. "Bella. . ." He shook his head, seeming so human in his struggle for words. "Isabella, I. . .you can't wait for even a week longer?"

A week? I studied him, confused, but he was trying hard to compose his face into a mask that would reveal none of his emotions to me. If I hadn't been struck into this current bafflement I would have growled in clear annoyance.

We had already had this discussion. I had done what he wanted of me, with so little complaint...at least for the actual ceremony. Now it was his time to comply. His turn to do something, something he might not want to do exactly, for the other.

It made me wonder why our compromises always made, at least from my viewpoint, one of us guilty for asking something of the other.

That apprehension, the same flicker of emotion that had played a shadow on his face a few minutes before, crossed his face once more, lingering now as I ran the word through my mind again and again. Could I wait just another week? I think I could give Edward another week to play with my human emotions, make this a real honeymoon for the two of us, to be happy with me for now.

I, quite frankly, didn't see a reason to wait or a rather good reason to do it all now. I was clearly stuck in the middle, unable to make a clear cut decision. I gnawed on my lip, focusing my eyes clearly onto his now.

"Why? Why a week?" I was painfully aware of how wary my voice sounded, even to me.

The shadows on his face lifted slightly, but his eyes remained dark, if they did not grow darker. "If I. . .if I said that I was not ready to make the change, would you trust me?"

My eyes opened wide with shock, all previous thoughts banished. I hadn't considered that one yet. Then they narrowed. "Are you just saying that?"

His eyes grew pleading. "Just a week, love. One more? I promise, I'm not backing out." Not for a second did I believe he would. I had Carlisle's phone number, and he knew that. Not to mention some other vampires I had acquired from his contact list. "I just want to ask you for one. . .more. . .week."

In between the words, during his pauses, he pressed his lips against my skin. Once on my right collar bone, then once on the other. He looked up to me, eyes wide and scorching.

I rolled my eyes, then absently began to stroke my fingers against his cheek. "You promise, after this week, starting today, you'll. . ." I trailed off, the words somehow managing to catch in my throat.

And I suddenly had another thought, which visibly showed on my face, for the light expression that had been taking over his face vanished when he watched my own change. "What?" he demanded, still keeping his voice soft.

"You're not just trying for one more week so I can. . .so I can have second thoughts on this are you?"

That crooked smile brightened his features, although his eyes were suddenly sad. He took my hand, which had stopped mid-stroke beside his frozen cheek, and entwined his own fingers into mine. "Bella, love, it's whatever you want. I'm just asking for another week with you like this."

He took his other hand out from under me, and brushed it along my face. From my hairline to my jaw, he traced the one side of my face with a delicate finger. A burning sensation followed in a trail after that sole finger, the blood rushing to my face so I had to look away. Content, he dropped that hand to my chest, and brought the one holding my hand over to join it as well.

"Breakable," I more mouthed the word than whispered it. But with super vampire hearing, I was almost certain that he had heard it.

Eyes closed, he pulled himself up next to me on the other pillow and lay it down with a sigh. "You can say no, and it won't hurt my feelings," he whispered, seemingly not about to react to my one word response.

_Or you won't let me see them,_ I thought darkly. It might or might not have been the truth. It didn't matter, not at this point. I drug my eyes away from his hands and the one of mine, and brought my other up to join them as I looked into his closed eyes. "Fine."

They opened immediately, surprised and yet happy. I smiled as he did, feeling satisfied that he was pleased with that response. It was a sweet moment, and I was set on ruining it.

"So what are we doing today, if nothing I want to do?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes away from his with effort, up to the cream ceiling.

He chuckled, and it took a lot of my will power not to look back to him, lying there next to me like a fallen angel. I was feeling rather childish in my defeat. I had to wait longer still, if only for another seven days. Though that was nothing compared to a year. Not even close.

"Oh," he spoke, his smile tangible in his words, "I never said we weren't doing anything you didn't want Bella. You'll just have to wait for later. First, you need breakfast."

And he untwined his hand from mine and sat up, already fully dressed. He jumped off the bed, a strange grin playing on his face, while he walked across the room to the phone. I watched him, amazed at the hidden meaning to his words, but not questioning, at least verbally, any further.

For once, I think I wanted to be pleasantly surprised with whatever he had planned. Even if it cost him too much money. And the certain path my brain was taking for me, I didn't think of any way that whatever he had in store for me later on tonight would cost him a cent at all. . .

_To be continued -_

**..: This is long, or longer than what is normally put on here, but it's my first one. Is there a word limit? I'm about to find out. If so, I might cry, since my writings are normally long, frivolous, and full of rambling nonsense. So if this is really bad and terrible, you know, the characters are OOC or I obviously****put something in that's wrong, tell me about it. If you liked it, and want to read more, feel doubly impelled****to write a review for this chapter. I feel like making more, and honestly I am typing out more now, but it takes a while. Plus, I'm not allowed online because, and I want to say 'because my parents hate me', but you should know that's not the case. I simply made a MySpace and they found out and got mad at me. shrug So I'm sneaking on now. Shh...don't tell them...and they'll most likely never find out. But I'll have to update this when I get the next chance, say, at a friends house or local library. I'll be eager to see if anyone actually viewed this, in the least, because there are so many Twilight Fan Fictions to read on here. It's rather off putting. . .'cause who wants to read my lame, boring story?**

**I'm trying to imitate Meyer's style of writing, and I know that's near impossible to actually accomplish, so no. . .is the term lemon? Scenes. I have to force myself not to go over a Teen Rating here. But to end this, please review. And remember, be gentle. This is my first time.** **:..**


	2. Preperations

**..:** Blood is like wine. **:..  
**_**..: **Breath in. Breath out. **:..  
**_**..: **Unconscious of the time. **:..**

"Room service?" I gave Edward a curious look as he brought the food over. He had insisted that I stay in bed. Breakfast in bed. I could see where he was coming from, I guess, but I didn't like feeling helpless. I could very well get my own breakfast without hurting myself, couldn't I?

I looked over what had been ordered for me, but then looked back up, feigning disinterest. It, in the few seconds of being scoured by my eyes, had looked delicious. My stomach growled, complaining openly as I denied the food set in front of me.

Instead of eating, I looked at Edward, sitting in the chair in front of the Tv. The Tv was on, the news blaring about the weather that would probably be wrong or slightly off, but Edward wasn't watching it, as usual.

His expression was sour as he saw me turn away from the food, his pale hands covering his mouth so I couldn't see the frown there.

I sighed, picked up the fork, and feeling ridiculous where I sat dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, started cutting the pancakes up and popped a small piece into my mouth. I swallowed, then looked back to him, triumphant.

"You could have just given me cereal. I wouldn't complain."

Edward rolled his eyes, then readjusted himself so he was facing the Tv fully now.

I watched him in the corner of my eyes as I ate, my pulse racing. I was married to him. And he looked gorgeous, just sitting there, lounging in a hotel room chair, watching the weather channel. So natural, but so unnatural as he performed a simple action that so many 'normal' people did everyday. Watching Tv.

Why was I so pained when I thought about how plain I looked next to him, even though he told me at least a million time yesterday how beautiful I looked? Hundreds of millions times before that day as well.

Sometimes, words are just pretty words. They don't mean anything unless there's action behind them.

My stomach churned out butterflies which replaced my hunger. What was I inferring? That Edward didn't love me? Laughter threatened to break out now, and I stuffed another huge mouthful of pancake in my mouth.

They were sweet and sugary, saturated in syrup, with a floral patterned decor of strawberries, pineapples, and blueberries placed around the food and plate. Leaves, I think mint but I couldn't be sure without smelling or tasting it, and that would involve getting my fingers very sticky, circled around the outer rim of the plate.

It made me wonder where in the world we actually were. With this in mind, my curiosity raging, I ate my food hastily, my hunger abated for now.

I was done in a few minutes, and I put my plate aside, where he had lain for the night. If I leaned in, I could probably smell him, but I had better plans then that. "Do I have permission to get up yet?"

His eyes were already trained on me as I myself looked over to him. He was leaning on his elbow, which rested on the arm of the chair, his chin in his hand as he studied me. "Certainly. I just wanted you to eat, love. Can't have you fainting from hunger later on tonight."

I gulped. I knew exactly what he was planning tonight, and it made me impatient. Pity myself for falling asleep last night when I needed it. For Edward, I should be denying every physical need I had. Down right near death before I thought of myself and actually living till the next day.

Maybe that would give him a reason to change me.

While I schemed, I sat up in bed and swung my legs over. I was still dressed, and I growled inwardly. I felt stale, and I looked around the room, now searching for a bathroom.

As if knowing what I needed, Edward pointed behind him, shifting only slightly. I didn't look about the room, now, and instead hurried into the bathroom. "I laid out a change of clothes. If you don't like them, you can get another outfit."

I only had to hear his tone to know how much that would hurt him if I did, and I shut the door, locking it to make sure. Hey, it made me feel better, even though I knew he wouldn't, in the least, be deterred by the lock. The heavy plywood door wouldn't stand a chance against Edward.

The bathroom was nicely furnished, and I was reminded again that this was, most likely, a very upscale resort that Edward had whisked us away to. Deciding not to think about the money he had spent, I looked over the outfit.

Should I have been surprised that it was blue?

It was a deep sapphire color, the shirt. I picked it up to get a better look. It was a short sleeved blouse, with buttons leading halfway down the front. It ruffled out at the bottom (1_)_ in a flare. There, near the hem of the shirt, sequins were sewed on. They caught the light of the bathroom, and glinted rainbows that danced around the small room.

As gently as I could, I lay the shirt back on the sink, where I had found it, and picked up the bottom half of the outfit. It was a white skirt, which flowed down to my knees when I held it up to me. There were sequins there, near the hem, as well, which also caught the light and shot rainbows to dance around the room.

I placed this back, too, and then blushed when I saw what was next to them, neatly folded. He didn't miss a beat, that boy. Or was he a man? I didn't want to think about it, because in all honesty, it didn't matter to me, so I shook my head as if that would help any.

Before I could examine what else lay for me, I opened the door, the lock popping out as I turned the knob, and peeked out of the crack. "Alice bought this, didn't she?"

He sat as if he had been listening, straining toward the door. I had thought that he might have actually been sitting outside the door, leaning against it, but again had to shake that thought from my mind as well.

"Yes," he answered, cautious.

I smiled, then closed and locked the door once more. Just to make sure.

Then I moved to the undergarments I had found lying there. They were black, outlined in frilly lace. Without much concern, I folded them and lay them back carefully, like they would scream at me or bite if I didn't handle them with the utmost care. Turning away, I very nearly tripped on something that had been hidden from my vision as I looked over the clothes.

I glared down at the sandals. They were white like the skirt, and their straps would snake around my ankle when I put them on.

Righting myself, I marched to the door and opened it again, holding it open part way. He hadn't moved at all it seemed since last time, but I could tell he was leaning away from the door now. And I could _see_ his cheeks upturned by the smile. "Would you like to plan my hair style for the day?"

"In this weather?" he mused. "It would just get messy and tangled. But it's what you want, love."

Sure.

I shut the door, and turned, then jumped with a cry as I heard it open again. I whirled, eyes blazing. "You didn't lock it," he whimpered, looking innocent.

I growled, and he slunk from the door, which I slammed and made sure I locked.

Then I was showering, trying to calm myself. I didn't mind really, but it was slightly annoying, being dressed again. Like I was an oversized Barbie doll.

But Barbie wasn't loved by Edward Cullen because Barbie was a blond. She could keep Ken, for all I cared. They were plastic anyway.

I was out in a couple of minutes, and dried myself off throughly before I put anything on. The undergarments fit snugly, and weren't scanty at all. In fact, they covered everything and left nothing exposed. With a sigh, I stepped into the skirt to find it, as well, fit perfectly. Then I pulled on the shirt, unbuttoned the top two buttons, and picked up the sandals on my way to the door.

Edward was lounging on the couch now, watching some English show on the SciFi channel.

"Wonder why they get this out here. They have nothing but the basics, but this is extra, isn't it?" He looked up to me, eyes pressing, and I shrugged. Did it matter?

Obviously not because he flicked it off and sat up, then walked to the window without looking out it. I grumbled something inaudible, and stalked to the door, placing the sandals behind the chair as I did.

"Edward, I wish you would tell me what you have planned today." My patience was wearing thin. I wanted this week, more like this day, to pass by faster. I needed the day to close to the end because the suspense was very nearly killing me.

"Not yet Bella. You'll. . .see."

His tone told me differently. Suspicion flavored my tone as I formed my one thought that arose from his hesitant words. "You don't have a single thing actually planned, do you?"

Edward turned, eyes wide and innocent. "Did you want something planned?"

"Edward," I shook my head, smiling. "Not really. I'd rather spend my time with you." I was flushing again. Curse my over beating heart.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "I wasn't planning on doing anything today, no. At least, not going outside during the daylight hours."

There he went again.

But, concerned and curious now, I skipped around him to the window and parted the curtain slightly to the side. It was blaring outside, compared to the darkness inside the room. The brightness of it made me blind for a few seconds, and I blinked, dazed. And then I wished I was still blind.

I groaned as if in pain, and Edward tensed at my side immediately. I was right. It was a beautiful view outside. Magnificent really. "Edward. . .where are we? Besides where the movie stars go, please?"

"An island in the South Pacific." I groaned again, thinking Hawaii, and parted the curtain and bit further, allowing more of the blinding light in. "It's a couple miles from Hawaii," he said quickly, still overly concerned for my well being.

The view. . .holy crow. . .the _view_. It belonged in some Nation Geographic magazine, and probably was.

It revealed a long white sandy beach down to the right, and I threw the one curtain to the side to see the pale liquid ocean, the waves fluid as they peaked, just small things, then crash down on the sand. They repeated this again and again, creating a very tranquil scene indeed.

The rays were reflecting off Edward, I saw now, casting his diamond facet rays off his skin to around the room. He was like a disco ball, and it took some effort to keep my smile even off my face. I studied his expression for a moment, just out of the corner of my eye, then back over the island.

It was green, was the second thing I noticed. I wondered how humid it was outside with some growing despair, but put it down as my eyes followed the upward slant near the middle of the island.

"A dormant volcano? Really, Edward." My tone was filled with the disbelief that overflowed from my expression.

Edward was really trying to fight back his own smile, satisfied that I wasn't growing to throw a fit in the immediate next minute or so. He, however, could not hide the laughter in his voice as he spoke. "We can or can not hike it if you like. They have trails leading up and down the sides to the rim of the crater."

I snorted, then looked around again. It was very tropical looking, and I half expected a dinosaur to crash through the swaying palm trees, roaring with large pointy teeth sticking out of its mouth. I was sure that this was the only real tall building on the island, so I figured we were safe from anything that might want to eat us out there.

And nothing, not even a pack of crazed dinos, could get passed Edward._(2)_

With a side glance to Edward, who was watching me from the shadow now — he moved out of the sun to stop drawing attention to himself, in case anyone was looking — and I slid open the door. Just a bit.

I was struck with surprise.

It wasn't humid at all. In fact, even though there was a strong wind, it was just dry heat. I stared at the palm forest, mind lost. And no roaring in the distance.

Edward distracted me with his soft voice. "There's a storm coming. Alice called last night to say that it will stay for four or five days. It should be overcast tomorrow." I liked the idea that struck me as he said this.

Me and Edward walking down the beach while all others have locked themselves in their room, grumbling about the weather. The waves coming in again and again, sloshing and throwing water up around our ankles as if being territorial toward us. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

And the rain really wasn't _that_ bad. In my time in Forks, I had grown accustomed to it actually. So much so that it really didn't bother me that much. As long as I was with Edward, I would be fine, even in a torrential downpour and lightning striking around us. More than fine, to be blunt.

But for some reason, he misread my silence as something negative. "You don't have to stay here, of course. We can go some place else, tonight we can leave if you want. Somewhere warm and dry. Where the sun is —"

"Where the sun keeps you trapped inside all day," I sighed. "What's the point in that?"

He made a face and flicked his eyes over to the volcano that loomed over the island. "It's what you want. This is your last week. Do you really want to spend it with me when you'll be doing that for all eternity soon?" His words made my voice catch in my throat and my heart pulse, and I slowly shut the door. But I could see him flash that crooked smile of his.

"Yeah, and your family. Can't forget them. All the time me and you will be apart because Alice will have me away shopping." I dropped the curtain now, infected by impulse, and walked over to Edward in the corner. I snaked my arms around him and gently pressed my body to his. "And I'll have to arm wrestle Emmet all the time in my first year. You asked me to." I traced his collar bone underneath his shirt with my lips, then pushed it down so I could kiss his stone flesh. "And I'll have to settle something with Rosalie. She won't be pleased at me, but I doubt she ever will. Maybe try and make Jasper feel better in any way I can." I kissed his skin again, then started for his neck.

Was it just me, or was his breathing coming faster? "Bella," he growled in warning and I froze. "Not now."

I smiled. I thought it was something else. "And I'm not saying now. But Edward, I'm bored. You can't leave the room and —"

He pressed his finger to my lips, and smiled. "Mind if I ask you to change again?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"There's an indoor pool Bella."

I thought this over. It didn't take too long. "Oh. . ."

— —

I really didn't get much swimming done. It was. . .too much to not look at him. And it wasn't like we weren't alone. Everyone was most likely outside, enjoying the sun. I was beginning to wonder if anyone was in this place, when a couple came in through the door giggling and kissing each other.

I watched them as they set up a table near the outer corner, and then got in the pool. I personally, chose to sit on the chair and watching as Edward lounged next to me. "Bella. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

I leaned over to run a finger along his chest. I couldn't imagine this being only the second time I had seen him without a shirt on. He was so. . .awesome.

I could tell that the couple was painfully aware of us, so I pulled myself up and walked over to the other section of the indoor pool. There, bubbling, foaming heated water awaited me. It didn't take a fool to know that Edward was following me, slightly suspicious.

"I'd have to wash the chlorine from my hair if I went swimming," I complained. That was a lie. I just didn't prefer swimming too much.

Now, kicking back in a hot tub with one of my favorite books with Edward in the vicinity. . .that was more preferable.

He got in as well, then huddled up next to me, wrapping his arm around me. The contrasting ice and fire made me hiss slightly, but then I snuggled into the perfect fit his chest made for me.

He must have enjoyed it because he leaned his head back, eyes closed, and kept a smile on his face the entire time.

But that was then, and this was now. We had stayed there for as long as my skin could permit, and Edward had gotten out and shuddered. He was still warm now, as I pressed myself into his chest again, in the elevator on the way up to our room.

It was amazing how much he retained heat, and was sensitive to it, but could relax in a snowstorm without a second thought. Or live in Forks or Alaska without a second thought.

"What time is it," I asked absently.

He tilted his head back, and looked thoughtful for a while. We stopped once to let someone else on. He stood in the very front corner, casting odd looks to me and Edward every once and a while, until we got on our floor.

The 8th.

"I think it's around five. You skipped lunch."

"Oh," I sighed. It was later than what I thought. The day was very nearly gone. "Room service again?"

Edward made a face. "You're kidding, right?"

I blinked as we walked through the door. "Am I?"

"Bella. . ." he shook his head, laughing.

"Just get changed," he concluded, looking me over.

I went to comply, heading for the bathroom, when his hand stopped me. I turned, about to say something, when he put his lips to mine. I moved mine with his, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands through his hair. He was so. . .warm.

Then I felt the towel slipping, and went to pull it up, but too late. I blushed, but he didn't stop. But I could feel his smile there, just underneath the kissing. His hands traced my shoulder blades on my back, and I shivered.

He started to pull away, and I felt myself trying to keep him there in vain. He was smiling, then, in a blinding motion, he held the towel in his hand. "You need this?" He smiled crookedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," I admitted, turning to pick up my outfit for the day that I really hadn't worn for the day. I was thanking again and again myself for not taking off the swimsuit. I'm not sure why I would have, earlier on, but I was glad that it was there.

I still felt maladroit standing there with barely nothing on, another outfit gifted by Alice, but it still was better than nothing.

I changed quickly. Then I had to fix my face and brush my teeth. I was in and out in less than five minutes, hair down and brushed, my wet swim suit draped over the rod on the wall of the bathroom.

Edward was already dressed as well, in a collared light shirt that tucked into his black dress pants. His hair was messy and disheveled as always, and he flashed a warming smile as he offered me his arm.

I took it, flushing as always, then realized I hadn't put my shoes on.

He sighed as I turned soundlessly to get them, and appeared with them in hand. "Shall I put them on for you," he offered softly, dropping down to one knee.

It reminded me of the night when he proposed, when my plans had fallen through. At least I had gained something from that ordeal.

Good for me.

I looked up to the ceiling as he lifted my feet, one at a time, and placed them into the sandals. He strapped them, careful all the while, and then stood and kissed me quickly. "Now?" he asked, offering his arm again.

I took it, flipped my hair over my shoulder, and leaned into him as we walked out the door. "Where are we going this time?"

"Well," he started, leaning down to kiss my hair. "I have dinner reservations to a place just outside the hotel. It should be in the shadows by now, if I planned this right."

I sighed, content but hungry. "Sounds lovely," I whispered, leaning again into his shoulder. . .

— —

Dinner only proved my point that this place was very upscale. I was intimidated to order from the menu. Of course, Edward didn't really order anything for himself, just a drink that I drained for myself, and instead offered conversation and watched me.

People were around us, so we had to keep our conversation guarded, but it was just natural things. Trivial events that he had heard about on the news that really didn't matter.

Oh, and if the food was all right. Which was an understatement in any manner. It was excellent.

But now there was no time for light chit chat. Edward had me pressed up against the bed, and I was feeling too elated to think about dinner. Which, might I add, was now rolling in my stomach.

After dinner we had watched Tv for half an hour. That same show was on, the one with the English man who called himself the Doctor. I didn't care for it too much when he put it on, but I was engrossed just after half an hour. It was interesting, to say in the least.

Edward lifted his head back to mine, lips tender and still careful. He freed my hands, and they flew to the front of his shirt, which was now untucked and looking very disorderly, as if they were attracting magnets. Not either of us missed a beat as our lips kept locked on each other's as both our hands worked to remove the other's shirts.

Tonight was worth waiting for indeed. . .

_To be continued. . ._

**..: **If I had it all again. . . **:..  
**_**..: **Breath in. Breath Out. **:..  
**_**..: **I'd change it all. **:..**

(1) - _I'm sorry to interrupt you while your trying to picture this, but I thought I should point out how much I hate these style shirts. Don't worry, besides me telling you this, it shouldn't disrupt your reading.  
(2) - I watched JP III today. I love that scene, you know, where the T-rex and the spino-thingy start fighting over the doctor. . .jeez. . .much better than the freaking second movie. That one sucked. No one even dare say it was okay. The dino got loose in a city. A huge freaking city. Totally jumped the shark there._

**..: You know what I neglected to write in, beside that much needed scene for all you people at then end? Her brushing her teeth in the morning. Well, I'm lazy and I don't want to fix that, but you should now that I was thoughtful enough to think of it. sheepish smile :..**

**..: There's a secret hidden reason for me cutting it off there. For one, I'm finishing this at one thirty in the morning. My bad, yes, but you must suffer for it. Two is that it's near 4,000 words again, not including this tidbit at the bottom, and my wrists hurt. Badly. I'll be surprised if I awake and there's feeling in my middle fingers tomorrow. Or. . .later on today. But you should know. . .I'm going finish this up next chapter. That's if anyone actually is reading this. . .and I should tell you now, that after the first half hour that this was out, and I refreshed the stats page, I jumped up and down screaming for a good minute. Then I found my eight year old brother who could care less, strangled him in my hugs, and showed him something that he had no clue about. But he seemed happy enough when I explained my high. Seriously. Two replies; one favorite, and one alert. Do you see how little it takes to make me happy? So comment. Just a simple 'Good chapter' would do it, I'm sure. Please? I live off of those things. . .puppy pout :..**

**..: Please review if you enjoyed, and feel free to review even if you didn't. I just have one question, however. How do you edit the chapter you posted, so I can fix those blatant mistakes? At least the ones I found there when I reread it? :..**

**..: By the way, if anyone watched the Doctor Who episode of Midnight. . .boy. Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out how I plan to end this, but I have gotten an idea from that. But, by the time I get the end of this out, Breaking Dawn will have hit the stores and, sadly, I'm afraid, no one will want to read the end of this. sigh But whatever suits their fancies I guess. It will turn freaky by the end, I'm sure. :..**

**..: You are all probably Twilight fans strictly, but there's a Doctor Who marathon on the SciFi channel today (Monday). Watch it to find my second addiction. :..**

**..: And last little note, promise. I don't know what song these lyrics are from. Am I gonna get in trouble for that? :..**


	3. Snap, Crackle, Crunch

**.:**If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? **:.  
****:. **If I'm still alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? **.:  
****.:**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. **:.  
****:. **_Perhaps you are my _Kryptonite. **.:**

I was in a state of complete euphoria. I didn't imagine, in all my wildest dreams, what Edward could possibly _do_ to my well being. There would be no regret now, not that I was his and he was mine.

I crushed myself against him, my heart flying but seeming to ease back into a normal and steady rhythm. Wherever his skin touched mine, which quite frankly seemed to be my whole body, it burned. Like putting ice on sunburn and keeping it there for a while. Eventually, it started to go numb, but by then we were already half way through whatever was going to happen.

Edward looked like he was in control, always being gentle and handling me delicately. Obviously he thought I was going to break if he made the wrong move.

After we had made off with the shirts, I slowly traced my fingertips along the planes of his flawless and perfect chest. He was indeed unbearable. . .

My fingertips paused at the hem of his pants, and Edward took a sharp intake of breath as I started, slowly, to unbutton them. His hands shot out above me to grip the pillow and his lips lay against my neck his breathing uneven as I undid the zipper.

I never quite realized how much I wanted Edward until we were like this, so close. . .

Edward kicked off his pants. I heard them fall to the floor, somewhere next to the bed, but in all honesty I didn't care. There I was, with a stone statue that belonged in some museum display, who was stripped into his boxers.

A. Ma. Zing.

His hands locked around my wrists and pulled them above my head, where they relaxed and started to trace down my forearm. There, they locked around again, and kept my arms held in place.

Edwards lips began to move down from my neck to the front of my bra and my breath caught at he _bit_ the clasp off. I heard it break, and the fabric around my chest became very loose.

There was a slight pressure applied to my arms then, and I heard it before I felt anything. The sickening crunch of a bone being snapped in two. It was barely audible to my ears. I think Edward could hear it clearly — loud as a pin dropping in a deathly silent room that could ring in your ears for a few seconds — and he let loose a slew of curses and suddenly was not hovering over me any longer.

With a growl, wondering why the moment was ending so abruptly, I held my bra to my chest and attempted to pull myself up into a sitting position with my left hand so I could perhaps see where Edward had gone to.

A sharp pain shot from my arm then up to my spine, and I fell back down to the bed with a gasp. He had broken my _frippin'_ arm. _Why_ the heck did this stuff have to happen to me? Now? Of all times?

Careful, after counting to thirty in my mind and Edward still hadn't come back, I rolled myself out of bed and grumbled into the bathroom, kicking the pile of clothes I had worn for the evening in there ahead of me.

My anger was shadowing over another feeling, which wasn't too hard to place. It was stupidity. I felt stupid for getting myself into this mess. Halfway stripped down with a broken arm, and my newlywed husband vampire to blame.

Well. It was stupid.

Cradling my broken arm into my chest the best I could, I let my bra drop and tried to pull on the blue shirt with one working hand. I let out a hiss every time I jostled my other arm, but otherwise ignored any pain messages it was sending to my brain.

Sometimes, I just wished I could receive the pain message and then it would just shut off.

Aggravated beyond belief, and unable to get the damn thing over my head, I threw the shirt to ground and grabbed a towel and tried wrapping that around my body instead.

As I tried hooking one corner of it in, I felt a slight draft and watched my hair move with the motion of air. Then I jumped as I heard the growl behind me, obviously more angered than I was with myself. "You expect to go into the island hospital in a towel."

I rolled my eyes and turned, plastering the towel to my front. "You have a better idea?"

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face, red heat searing my cheeks when I even thought of it. But he forced me to, putting his finger under my chin and pulling it up to his face. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look too angry either. That was good. I wonder what, on the island, lay broken and smashed in a pile — the punishment and outlet for Edward's anger for hurting me.

Not like I minded that much. I had gotten a little taste of Edward Cullen, but the problem was that it wasn't enough. I wasn't _more_. I wanted it _all_.

"Bella," he said tonelessly. "Turn around and lift your arms above your body."

I complied, letting the towel drop around my ankles. He obviously picked up the shirt in one flash of a movement because as soon as I had done this, he was forcing my arm through the hole and then my head, but with my left he pulled the shirt down with a little more care, not touching my inflamed and throbbing skin. As soon as that was done, I went back to cradling my arm to my chest. It didn't hurt as much when I did this.

"Step back, love," he said in the same monotone voice as before. I sighed, then did as told, and he pulled the skirt up in one sharp movement. "Let's go." He slid by without touching me, but my right hand shot out to grab his arm.

He paused, then looked back to me. His curiosity was barely touching his eyes. Standing on my toes, I reached up and kissed him, almost awkwardly, on his lips. For a moment, the moment when he stood there like an immoveable statue, my heart caught in my throat. Then, like I might flee if he moved too fast, he took his arms and wrapped them around my lower back. He didn't do anything more, like pressing me closer to him, he just held me there and kissed me back with little force.

I could almost taste the apology on his lips, bittersweet. I pulled away and licked my lips, examining his eyes for the slightest trace of anger or sorrow.

It was the latter, and I scowled. He smiled then, just slightly lifting the corner of his mouth so it was almost my favorite smile of his, and leaned over my face to kiss my forehead. "Bella," he spoke against my skin, sending a shiver down my spine which in turn brought pain from my forearm to race up to my spine and make a slight hiss of air escape my parted lips. He pulled back slightly, as if sensing this was the cause for my current pain, and there was clear concern etched onto his perfect face. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and looked away. "Don't be," I choked out. I hadn't noticed the lump forming in my throat until I had something valuable to say. "Don't be," I managed again, stronger this time. "Because while you're standing here, being sorry for yourself. . .I'm sorry, but my arm _hurts_."

He immediately dropped his one arm from me, but he kept his right held firmly on my lower back as he ushered me from the bathroom and passed the hotel living room and dining room. I opened the door in one of his blinding flash moves, and was moving me through the door without another word.

Irritated by the sudden silence driven between us, I stole a glance to him out of the corner of my eye while we waited for the elevator at the other end of the hallway. He had changed completely, wearing only a dark grey, loose fitting tee and a pair of baggy jeans.

It was then that I realized that I was missing a mildly important piece of this outfit and I sighed as I turned to go back to the room to get them. Edward stopped me, confused.

I heard the elevator door open and I growled and walked inside it, not saying anything until the doors were closed. "I don't have my shoes."

Edward only chuckled, once, and I glared at him. I would have half expected him to jump out of the elevator and run back to the room for them. "I'll carry you. Can't afford to run back now."

I glowered, but he wasn't done. "May I see it? Does it still hurt?"

"No," I lied. It didn't hurt terribly, but any amount of movement would send a rush of the illusional mess to my brain and a wave sent through a body that already knew the arm was broken. Seriously. Pain sucked.

I was one of the people who knew this.

Still, I held out my arm for him, knowing his cool fingers tracing over my skin would make it feel better. And it did. The pulsing abated immensly and I pressed my body into his as the elevator stopped prematurely on the third floor. Edward let out a low hiss, throwing a dirty look up to the doors. "Who has to get on this late at night?"

"Someone like us?" I suggested in a low voice so the person or persons getting on wouldn't hear me.

It opened to a little girl, who I would have thought lost if she wasn't wearing a light blue collared shirt that had the dark words 'Security' sewn on the front pocket. I stared, wide eyed, as she took one look to Edward and gulped, freezing on spot.

"I think. . .I. . .I'll get on the. . .next one," she managed, her words coming out in a rush, as she took another step out.

Beside me, I felt Edward tense, and I grew confused.

Out of view, a hand shot out to stop the elevator doors from closing the girl off from us, and she whined as she slunk out of the way of another guard, this one a middle aged man with. . .unusually alabaster skin. "Don't be ridiculous Caitlin. Get on. I'm not standing here waiting for another five minutes when Terra called us down there five minutes ago."

While he spoke, he stepped in without a word or side glance to Edward or me, saw the Lobby button was lit, and leaned back with his hands folded behind him. His eyes were dark and trained on the paneling above us, and they didn't look away from there while Caitlin slunk in and huddled herself into the back corner, the furthest away from us I noted.

When the elevator doors opened, Edward rushed me through with more speed than I thought needed, and we turned left toward the Lobby. He looked over my shoulder while I was whisked out the doors, watching the two security guards as they were just making their way out of the elevator.

I managed a glance myself, and saw the piercing black eyes of the male guard as he stepped with authority out of the lift. I felt my heart quicken, and I looked back to the front so I could make sure I wasn't going to fall over any rocks. Although, I doubted Edward would have anything happen to me just because I wasn't paying attention.

Oh. Of course not.

I had my eyes open, but I wasn't paying attention to where we were going anyway, even though I had faced front to know where we were going to begin with.

I guess I was just really tired because the next thing I knew, we were being escorted by a cordial nurse to an examination room. "Are you finally out of it or do I have to cover for you again?" Edward hissed in my ear once we were alone and I was seated safely atop an examination table with the crinkly paper.

"Yes." I shook my head slowly, trying to rid myself of the numbness there. But my arm hadn't hurt until I finally cleared my head, and then I wished the black veil was back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. . ."

"I do," Edward hissed, fury livid in his tone. "It was that other vampire. Lloyd. He has a talent much like Jasper's, only his works on pain. He physically blocks the transmitters from sending pain to the brain. I saw that as soon as he started doing it. But it seems to have a debilitating effect on the person he uses it on. Like the black out or something.

"I really wish he would have waited to try anything on you. If I hadn't been able to read his mind it really would have worried me when you suddenly collasped into me."

My eyes were wide by the time he was done with his tirade. "So he. . .helped me?"

Edward's dark golden eyes tightened as they looked up to mine. "In a way. You didn't feel your arm hurting, did you?" His tone was softer, nearly thankful.

"I don't remember anything."

"Okay. Fine then. I told them you tripped while walking down the stairs, and fell on your arm the wrong way. And I did indeed carry you here, love."

I smiled, then looked around the room. It looked like a clean, average hospital room. "This place has a hospital?"

"A small one," Edward admitted, with a slight smile himself.

I nodded, then looked back to him. "What kind of place have you taken me to?"

He shook his head, his smile broadening. That was a good sign. "I don't know. If they had mentioned anything about vampires on the island, I wouldn't have bothered taking you here. Of course you find trouble on our honeymoon."

"Would have been safer on a deserted island somewhere."

"Maybe," he shrugged, looking expectantly at the door.

I sighed again, trying to relax. There wasn't anymore time for talk.

The door opened and a younger male doctor came in, darker skinned in color, with a slight smile. He closed the door behind him, then nodded to Edward and turned his attention to me. Without a word, he turned to the computer and looked at what the nurse had typed up for me. . .which I didn't remember happening. Great.

"Isabella Cullen?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to me.

Butterflies shot up into my throat, but I fought them down. "I prefer Bella."

He nodded, smiling again, then yawned and stifled it with the back of his hand. "Well, Bella." He turned, putting his clip board down on the counter behind him. "Rather unlucky to fall here. That must put a damper on your plans. I'm sorry to hear that."

I watched him. He really did sound sorry, but he also looked very tired. Just how late was it? I shrugged with my left shoulder, then winced. That hurt? "I'm clumsy. It just figures."

The man watched me with a trained eye, then nodded once. "You'll need a cast. Just let me look. May I?"

I realized I hadn't even heard this doctor's name yet, and as I offered my arm up to him I glanced at his name tag. Doctor D. Reynold.

His hands weren't as gentle or soothing as Edward's, but he was being careful in his own human way. I watched him now, wary of which sudden action could send me pain shooting from my arm.

His expression turned light, then nodded. "I'll get this x-rayed, but it looks like a clean break to me. A little swollen and some bruising, but it will get better which is always good news." He paused, then smiled once. "I am sorry if I'm coming off a little unprofessional. We don't get too many late night callers anymore. I'm afraid you woke me up during my sleep, but don't let that worry you, okay?" He flashed another warm smile, and I nodded. Hey, I was tired too.

He opened the door, then took an abrupt step back. "Oh, Lloyd. Sorry, I was just about to get the technician. Can I help you?"

I froze as well as Edward. But he seemed to relax slightly after a couple of seconds. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see if something was wrong with the new patient. Terra insisted that I swing by to check her out."

Dr. Reynold seemed to understand this, and laughed quietly. "Terra." He shook his head. "She's a little pushy at times. Shouldn't you all be getting some sleep like the rest of us?"

I could tell the yawn coming from the vampire was fake, but it sounded so real that I had to have one of my own. (1) "Nothing I can't handle."

The doctor nodded, then stepped aside and let the vampire in, who in turn closed the door as the doctor turned and walked briskly away. Not missing a beat, Lloyd leaned his back along the door and placed his hands in his pockets. His eyes were trained on Edward, and Edward's were trained on Lloyd's.

Tension built in the room as a minute, but it may have just all been in my mind. "I thank you," Edward began, calm and appreciating. "It's an useful talent you have."

Lloyd shrugged, and I took him in more carefully. My eyes looked over every detail.

He was in a light blue uniform, and sort of looked like a cop. He had a black radio clipped to his belt, and a holster on the other hip. He had a name tag clipped to his front breast pocket, just under the word 'security' that I had seen on the younger guard, Caitlin.

Cropped straw colored hair, a few shades lighter than Jasper's perhaps, was gelled into neat little spikes on his head. It gave the illusion that he was younger than he appeared, and he appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. But he was still incredibly handsome, with a somewhat slack face and high cheek bones.

"Actually, Terra, the head of security here, wanted me to ask you to watch yourself." Now, his dark eyes focused on me. Edward nodded, hearing what Lloyd was not saying. I was left clueless. "However, I don't think that should be a problem," Lloyd continued, his voice subdued as he turned back to Edward, staring him straight on.

"Of course not," Edward replied, his voice nonthreatening and surprisingly quiet.

Lloyd flashed a smile so quick that I thought his face had simply lost focus for a brief moment. "Then, can I ask your names, if that isn't too much?"

"Edward Cullen," Edward said easily enough, his tone still quiet as he held his hand out. Lloyd leaned forward, slightly, and shook it once.

"Bella." I couldn't bring myself to say that last name that was now mine, and I looked down to the crinkly paper as Lloyd dipped his head toward me.

With that, Lloyd turned and opened the door. "Hope we don't meet again then," he said over his shoulder as he walked out. There wasn't an underlying threat, it was just hopeful, I realized.

Before the door was closed, the doctor was in with another tired looking woman behind him, also looking to be in her mid thirties. Her hair was held up in a loose bun and was mouse hair colored. "Bella? The name is Elizabeth. I'll be taking your x-ray."

I went to move, but Edward made a move to keep me there as the doctor came in the room with a brace in hand. I figured I wouldn't have had to wear something like that ever again.

I shook my head, suddenly fighting back the black sheet again. Then I realized I was in a different room, Elizabeth working on putting the brace back on. She had a faint smile on her lips as she saw I was awake. "Ah. Wondered when you'd come to. Your husband was rather anxious when you became unresponsive, but I figured that had to be Lloyd. He has had that effect on patients before. Can't say I'm complaining. . .some of them were in a little too much pain."

I blinked. What?

"You can go back to the room. You slept through the X-ray. Without moving, too." Elizabeth offered another smile as she took my good arm and helped me up. Edward met me on the other side of the door, looking anxious.

When we were back in the exam room, I started nodding off again, and he tensed. "Relax," I murmured. "I'm just tired." I paused. "What do you think?"

"It'll heal," he said it a little too quickly.

"Not that," I groaned, looking up at him. I was laying in his lap, his arm thrown up around my waist and holding the brace still. I barely felt his hand there. "Lloyd."

"Oh." His face became unreadable. "He's okay," he said, his voice flat.

I rolled my eyes, then closed them. I had a feeling that the night was going to be longer than I originally thought.

— —

We were finally out of the hospital, after I had slept most of the night in there. But we were out without much hassle either. Edward had paid the meager bill, and ushered me out. Not before I had glimpsed the clock in the lobby.

It was near four o'clock, and I groaned. What. An. Ordeal.

"Edward I'm tired," I murmured, leaning into him like a crutch.

"You should be," he laughed lightly. Then his tone soured. "I am really sorry. This isn't funny."

"No, laughing is better than guilt," I sighed, my voice not being heard by me. I wasn't doing so well with fighting the sleep tonight, but now I had drugs in my system too. Doctor Reynold had said I could take them for the pain.

What had happened to normal Tylenol anymore? But there wasn't any pain, which was a plus for once.

Edward was silent as we walked back, but on the way there I saw a bench and pushed him toward it. "I'm thirsty," I whispered.

"I saw a vending machine in the Lobby. I'll be right back." Soundlessly, he slipped his arm away from me and started for the hotel at a brisk pace.

I watched him disappear into the building, feeling the loneliness creep inside me. But my throat was dry and my tongue felt fuzzy. A needed a drink, hopefully a soda. The tingling fizz might give feeling back to my mouth.

I tensed when I heard someone complaining openly, a female, coming closer and closer. "Can you believe that? Falling? Pfft. I saw those x-rays. I am not stupid Keith. I know falling fractures. But whatever. No blood, nothing to worry about. And she didn't seemed too distraught about it. If he wanted to kill her he wouldn't have brought her to the hospital and I think she would have cared a bit more."

There was a smacking sound and the girl cried out. "If he wanted her dead, he wouldn't have married her. Sometimes, I wonder if you are as smart as everyone claims you are." The voice was male and accented; English. I watched the two approach, without moving much, and I also heard Edward approach. "Shut up. One word, and you are so going in the ocean," the presumed Keith hissed.

Edward sat down near my head, watching the guards turn and walk down another path toward the Security building. They didn't say anything else.

"Interesting," Edward spoke, loud in the darkness, and I sat up.

He had a Coke bottle in hand, opened and I grabbed it, eagerly gulping the liquid. It burned and left a tingling sensation wherever it touched, but I certainly did start feeling my mouth again thanks to it. I sighed, content, and leaned my head back to look at the ever growing lighter sky. The stars were starting to fade away too.

"What is?" I finally asked.

"Nothing. The security here is just odd. Like they expect vampire attacks." He snorted, then stood. "Ready to go to sleep on a real bed, love?"

I jumped, eager at the idea, and sloshed Coke on my hand. Licking it, I started forward, him laughing lightly in my ear as we started for the hotel.

"Well, that was the practice run," I murmured under my breath, part of me hoping he didn't hear it.

He tensed, turning to granite under his tee shirt. I heard his teeth click together. "We won't be trying that again Bella. It didn't work out."

I knew that, but couldn't we try. . .just one more time? It had felt great, and he couldn't deny that fact. I craved him more than ever, and that was bad. I knew I couldn't wait for a couple more years. Even then, I wouldn't want him more than everything else like I did now. Both of us knew that.

"How do I know you didn't just break my arm so you wouldn't have to go through with it?" I cursed my arm getting in the way again and again, glaring at it as if it would do any good.

"I would have liked it to work, believe me," he growled, tone lower as we neared the glass doors. "But Bella, it didn't work out that way."

"Well, I'm still here, and we can try again," I pushed, anger burning away all weariness in my body.

"Really? And if we try again, you think you'll be luckier? What if it's your neck next time? I don't think I can cover for that, saying you fell down the stairs again, if that happened. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't live with myself if that happened." He sounded angry as well, but was keeping it back better than I was.

I decided that if I had to win, I had to loosen up the mood. "Edward," I began, feigning horror. "Why would your hands be around my neck?"

Edward's anger mask fell, and he just stared at me.

I offered a smile, then continued. "You won't be able to live with me unless I get what I want. . ."

The anger was back and he rolled his eyes, pushing me for the lifts.

I batted my eyes, attempting to lure him. I knew it wasn't going to help me this time, but I pressed myself to him all the same as we waited for the elevator to come down. "Well?"

His jaw clenched again, then he stepped through the elevator doors before they were fully opened, and jammed his finger into our floor's corresponding button. "No."

I turned my body so I could stand in front of him; so I could see his face. "You know," I pulled a pout, jutting out my lower lip. "It just figures."

"What?" he asked, his face and tone now sad.

I didn't want him to be sad, so I fought the words. They had to be light. Joking, but still serious in a way. "Figures that the one little thing I want to do, doesn't work out. How fair is that?"

"Life isn't all that fair at times." He still seemed depressed when he spoke.

"You aren't life," I countered, ignoring the bell that rang when we stopped and reached out floor.

Edward ushered me out, just about done with our game. "Edward," I warned, trying to fight him with every step I took. "You didn't kill me, you know. It could have been worse."

"And I won't let it be," he growled, damn near pushing me through the door way. "Now get to sleep. I'll _think_ about it."

I blinked. Then turned and smiled, walking slowly to the fridge. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough to place my soda in, of course.

As I closed the door and turned, I saw Edward already lounging in bed, leaning on his elbow, eyes scrutinizing my expression. "Does that make you happy? Will you stop pushing the issue now?"

I nodded, then yawned, stretching with my good arm. I skipped over to the bed then and, not bothering to change, flopped down next to him.

I think as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep. But I couldn't be sure, because through my sleep, I could have sworn I heard a faint and familiar melody drifting through my mind.

Even if things hadn't worked out again, the way I wanted them to at least, they could have gone worse. I took comfort in that, in the least.

_To be continued. . ._

**.:**If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? **:.  
****:. **If I'm still alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? **.:  
****.:**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. **:.  
****:. **_Perhaps you are my _Kryptonite. **.:**

_(1) - Anyone know why yawns are contagious?_

**..: Yeah, a lame title. Still. I hope nobody is **_**too**_** mad at me just because I can't write. . .love scenes. Even kissing scenes are kinda hard for me. This really isn't going to be a great romance like Stephenie's is or any other classic for that matter. By the way, anyone check out the Quotes of the Day? I nearly cried reading the one. . .I hate it when I'm right sometimes. And this is my longest chapter yet. I really wish these weren't so long sometimes. . .really. sigh I wonder how long I can keep this up until I no longer can move my fingers at all. Finished at 2:30 BTW. In the morning. You're lucky I bothered. The AllStar game was on and I very nearly didn't get this done. But I persevered! grins :..**

**..: Violette de Musique**** – Yeah, good point. I'll try something else there. Like footnotes, if I ever feel compelled to speak out of turn again. In fact, I should go fix that chapter now that someone has noted that and said something. smiles :..**

**..: I'm going to an amusement park all weekend, so I might have some problems getting the next few chapters out, since I normally work on them during the weekend. But I'll get something worked out, don't worry. . . :..**

**..: Lyrics are from the song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. :..**


	4. Forgotten Past

**.:** Tell me I'm the only one. **:.  
****:.**Tell me there is no other one. **.:  
****.:** Tell me I'm the chosen one. . . **:.**

I awoke some time in the early hours of. . .noon. The digital clock on the bed stand told me so, and on top of being the only source for the time it was the only thing giving off light in the room. For a moment, I lay there, wondering why the curtains were still drawn on the windows.

Then I remembered the coming storm Edward had told me about yesterday. I threw a glance to the windows to find them open, but still not a source of light.

I sighed, then sat up suddenly, my arm protesting within its cast. I hissed in pain, then looked around the room. Edward wasn't here.

In fact, I couldn't find him throughout the room at all. He wasn't lounging on the sofa, in the chair in front of the Tv on the wall, or even looking out the window.

I went to stand, my heart flying as I cursed myself again and again for getting hurt by him, even though I know he didn't mean it, when I heard someone chuckle behind me on the bed.

I whirled, then relaxed. My next move was to scowl.

He lay there, beside me where I of course hadn't noticed, his arms propped up behind his head. He had a faint trace of a smile as he studied me, listening to my heart slow. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice loud in the silent room. "I'm hoping I didn't panic you."

I leaned down on my arm, ignoring the shock of pain that sent me, and glowered into his face. His eyes were a darker color of gold, perhaps a bit brown tinged near the middle, today. "Actually, you did."

He rolled his eyes, and they came to rest on my cast. Wanting to distract him, I took my free hand and brushed it along his cheek bone. "The storm outside looks dangerous. Why aren't you evacuating me?"

Granted, it wasn't the best change of topic, but I was curious.

It seemed to work. His eyes pulled back to mine, and he flashed his smile. "This place is going to be relatively empty because of that storm, which, mind you, isn't going to be as big as they are saying it is. Believe me, I'm placing my own bets on Alice." I felt his cold hands trace along my back, but I didn't bother looking at them. "And believe me when I say that you are perfectly safe on this island as of now. Nothing, save me, can harm you here." I didn't miss that part about him hurting me, if he thought I would have.

I watched his eyes darken infinitesimally, but then grow bright as he pulled me onto his chest, and then rolled me over with the greatest of care. He hovered over me, his body barely touching mine, as he brought his lips to my own.

I wished it would never end.

As he kissed me, I tried wrapping my arms around his neck and locking them there as I usually did, but as I did this he stopped and lifted his head away from mine. Without making eye contact, he lifted his hands away from my lower back where they had been pressing me to him, and unlocked my arms. He proceeded to pin them to the bed, at my sides.

New rules.

I pouted, then had to stop because he was kissing me again. My pulse was rising for the second time since I had woken up and I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying it. I eventually, as always, needed to breath, and he lowered his head so his lips were resting against the inside of my collar bone. "Want to go for that walk I mentioned yesterday?" he spoke against my skin. His cool breath tickled and I shivered, wanting very much to wrap my own arms around his back and hug him.

But what ever he thought would make this more tolerable for him, I would do. For him, no matter what it was, I would do anything.

I froze, thinking that through. Hadn't I already agreed to extend the date? Obviously I had my limits, but would I really do anything to make Edward happy?

I relaxed, and he watched my face, trying to interrupt what was going on in my mind. "You don't have to of course." He went on to say more about how it was all up to me. What ever I wanted.

But what did Edward want? He had me, but really? Had we already gone through this conversation, or did I have to press the issue more with him? "Edward, let's try something new."

He waited as I paused, eyes burning with curiosity. "What do _you_ want to do?" There. I had said it.

Now I waited as I read his own expression turn from curious to only slightly confused. "Did something important bring this about?" he asked, tone light, but misleading.

I shrugged using my right shoulder. It was a good idea. "Nope. Not really."

He nodded, accepting the small lie. And it was only a slight one. Nothing terribly important brought this about.

He kissed me before I realized what he was doing, and I had to force my arms to my sides. I gasped as Edward took them, even though I had used all my effort and strength to keep them there, pinned down, and wrapped them around his neck. "Better?" He smiled crookedly.

Before I could reply he was kissing me again, rolling over so I was on top of him. Then he pulled away. "I would still like to go for a walk Bella, before the rain comes."

I smiled, then nodded and he sighed. I detached myself from him, getting myself situated so I could get off the bed. When I finally was, I grabbed an outfit consisted of some form of pants that looked baggy and a tank top, and headed for the bathroom.

"Why. . ."

I paused at the sound of his voice, looking back over my shoulder. "Yes?" There was no use masking the sound of my confusion. I certainly, even if he wanted it, going out dressed in my overly large tee shirt and sweats. Then again, why should I care?

"You want my input on what I want to do."

"The world revolving around me would make me spoiled, so yes," I replied with a smile.

He nodded, then lay on his stomach, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. "Why use the bathroom to change, love?"

I blushed. The heat came to my face as I was still processing his words through my mind. "Oh."

He watched me, as I dropped the clothes and as I studied him. "Really now?" I asked, doing my best to calm down. It was really just a simple request, when you thought it through.

Edward still lay on his stomach, his elbow propped up as his chin rest in his hand, and his over hand tossed itself in the crook of the other arm.

The picture of perfect ease as I gave him a little show. I didn't make it flashy, I simply undressed and redressed myself, knowing I would feel stupid if I tried to make it look like I knew how to strip, and then fell and hit my head on the corner of the dresser. It was a miracle I managed to keep standing as is because in my mind I couldn't escape the thoughts that screamed out that he was watching me. His dark amber eyes were trained right on me.

And I enjoyed it. I felt stimulated as I stretched, trying for the look of casual, when he was there in one of _those_ moves again, entwining his arms under mine and pressing myself to his perfect chest. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into my ear. He started to trace his nose along my lower jaw, then paused to kiss my throat.

"Glad. . .about that." All the blood was rushing to my head and I was in danger of fainting. I never thought that would happen, although that was always a possibility in Edward's presence. "You liked _that_ though?" I spoke again, managing to find my banished voice as he traced along the other side of my jaw.

"Loved it actually. I only wish I could do that myself. . ." His voice trailed off and I knew he was looking at my cast. I didn't have time to ruin the moment and growl at him to stop and get happy before he was pulling away from me and smiling. "I think we're going to have to try again, to say in the least. Think you can handle that?"

I smirked, but my stomach did a flop and my heart fluttered. "Whatever you say."

He kissed me again, then took my hand and wrapped his long fingers around my own as we headed for the door. "You don't need shoes, do you?"

I shook my head, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. I had neglected to notice earlier that he had already changed, although I would have loved to see him get changed in front of me. "Hungry?"

"Some what," I admitted as he opened the door, then closed it behind us. We were silent as we waited for the elevators, then I sighed. "How bad is my bed head hair?"

I felt him lift his head, examining me, and I pulled my cheek from his shoulder to examine him. He raised an eyebrow, then took his hand and started running his fingers through my hair, untangling it. "Not bad," he mused.

I tried to release my good hand from his hold, but he kept it steadfast in his as the doors opened and revealed the empty transport. He darted in and pulled my in with him, crushing me to his chest as he laughed lightly and pushed the button for the lobby. His chin rested on my hair as he held me there, breathing deeply. "Is your arm feeling better?" he asked, his tone trying for casual but sounding pained.

"Perfect." It didn't hurt unless I moved too much or put weight on it. Those two things were easy to avoid, for the most part.

"In case," he trailed off again, his free hand moving to his pocket to pull out my pain medication, "I brought it along."

I rolled my eyes, then twisted so my back was against his chest as the doors opened into the luxurious lobby.

Before now, I hadn't really gotten a good look at it. There were glass doors to our left leading to a walk way which was shaded over with towering trees and shrubs. The main desk, there sat the receptionist, young with her blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, reading a magazine. I could tell by the way she sat there that she knew it was going to be a slow day.

Edward partially led me to the left, to the double glass doors, and I could see the looming clouds ahead. The wind was barely picking up, and the waves were just getting to the point of ominous with their little white capped waves. The ocean didn't even look choppy from where I stood.

The temperature outside was cooler than it had been yesterday, but was warmer than it had been earlier that night. I leaned into Edward as we started walking down the beach, toward the water.

Then Edward froze, stiffening and ruining the moment. I looked up to him, then followed his intense gaze to the pair walking in the waves, looking out of place as much as he was. "More?"

"Damn," he hissed. "We're down wind of them, so they can't scent me or you, but damn. . .they weren't playing it up last night."

Had Lloyd or Caitlin mentioned something about vampires on the island? I watched the two. They were dressed like any body else, but they were more fluid in their movements, more graceful and coiled like they were ready to pounce. "They're hunting too." Edward's voice was a deep and nearly inaudible growl.

I looked back to him, feeling my mood decrease. "Well?"

"Him." He nodded his head in front of us again, and I looked over to see a rather large man lying on a blanket, snoring. It wasn't an attractive sight, but who was I to judge him?

Near him, there sat the young girl from last night, also on a blanket, but with her she had set up a small Tv and was watching that. "Our Security Guard _friends_ seem to know this though. They've known since last night and have been trying to get them."

I nodded, trying to think back to last night and early this morning. It was all very fuzzy.

Edward and I stood there for a few minutes, me watching everything around us while he kept his eyes trained on the small girl. Finally, I looked to her, trying to see what he saw.

She looked young, Caitlin. Too young to be a guard. A few years younger than me. And she a tiny; so delicate looking like she might shatter if you simply touched her. Her eyes were glued to the Tv in amazement, and she sat on edge as if she was expecting some sort of surprise.

"What's she watching?"

"A tape of the same show that was playing last night," Edward said.

"So?" I asked another question after a moment of speechlessness had gone by.

He turned his gaze down to me. "It's a very interesting plot so far. It seems the Doctor has landed on some planet with his two companion friends, and he's been cloned. His clone was to fight in the war that they've been having there, but he insist that she not fight." Edward shrugged. "Martha is close to figuring out what the strange symbols mean on the walls, and the Doctor seems close to finding out what's at the core of all the fighting."

"I didn't mean the show." I rolled my eyes, and they landed on the vampire duo. They were watching the sky, but they still seemed coiled for a fight.

"They won't try anything."

Edward started walking down the beach again, slower this time, and I ducked under his arm. All this time, he hadn't let go of my hand, and I found comfort in that. There were vampires even here. I couldn't imagine what this new world would be like once I joined it. How small or big it must be.

I jumped when the Caitlin girl crowed, throwing back her head and laughing. "That's amazing. A world that has been around for five day? A five day world, thrown into the chaos of fighting." She laughed again, and Edward paused as I watched her.

"What's that about?" I bothered to ask.

"Seems the Doctor found out what happened. Impossible to explain. It's science fiction; I don't quite understand it myself," he replied, slightly amused now.

I smiled, then watched as a girl jumped down from the trees a few feet away from Caitlin and the snoring man, and trotted over to her. "I'm more of the Class Romantic type myself."

Edward laughed, pressing me to him. "Are you?"

But his eyes were trained on the new girl. She looked a bit older than me, and her hair fell in loose dark brown curls about her face. When she spoke I instantly placed her as the one from last night, and tensed. "Hush girl. Do you see them?"

Edward tensed, then relaxed, hearing what she didn't mean as she spoke. I, however, kept my body ready for flight or fight.

"Yeah." Caitlin sniffed, then leaned into the television set. "They're too far away though."

"Call Keith anyway. I think he's looking for them in the wrong direction." They were talking about hunting those two? I listened in amazement and started to relax. As long as Edward didn't hurt himself. But these two clearly hadn't noticed either of us yet.

In response to her, Caitlin punched some button on her walkie talkie device, then turned back to the show. "There. Now can you get tubby away from me? He's snoring. I cannot hear the Doctor when he talks so fast or when tubby snores especially loud." She said this all in a growl, and the older guard folded her arms across her chest.

It didn't look good for Caitlin, but I felt myself smiling as she complained in such a child-like way. "No," was the older guard's reply. "Go get Keith. Now."

Caitlin groaned, then stood and turned, nose in the air. She strangely reminded me of a cat who was wronged, with attitude, as she carried herself up and away down the path. Before she reached it, she kicked the sand which sprayed out in a fan in front of her, and I could see her mouth moving even though I couldn't hear her.

"Or at least someone more useful than you," the older guard called over to her. I looked back to Caitlin just in time to see her waving her hand, but not looking back.

The older guard turned back to the television set, but then brought her eyes back up, surprise filling her expression. She studied me briefly, then they turned to Edward and I felt him turn to stone underneath my touch. "No way," I heard her speak, but I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "No. Freaking. Way. Edward Mason? And here, for the past century, I've been thinking you were dead. Don't suppose you remember me." She said this all with a grin, but I couldn't think of a single reason to be happy.

I'm not sure if it was anger or jealousy I felt as I looked up to Edward, expecting an answer. From his own expression, I could tell I wasn't going to be getting one from him, in the least.

**.:** I have to be the only one. **:.  
****:.**There is no other one. **.:  
****.:** I am the chosen one. . . **:.**

**..: But what is this? What have I done?! Someone else more than Tanya?? You'll just have to continue on to see. It's just something of my own design, since this is my fan fiction you know. . .based, of course, off of Stephenie's marvelous world. So my characters, I own, but not hers. claps I'm not the biggest fan, but I love the book as much as the next person. Granted, that person has read and enjoyed the books. . .but still. You get the point.** **:..**

**..: This one is a bit shorter, but I had planned to make it longer. I'm just cutting it in half so I can get it done for tomorrow, and throwing the other half (which isn't done) into the next chapter. :..**

**..: Song is by Smashing Pumpkins. :..**

**AND PEOPLE, I SEE THE HITS. I HAVE 217 HITS (last time I checked), AND ONLY 5 REVIEWS? OKAY, SO. . .PLEASE REVIEW. I AM REDUCED TO BEGGING NOW. AND I BEG YOU. . .REVIEW? PLEASE!**?


	5. Rants and a Slight Update

1Let's start this non-story related update just to point out one thing. I really like reviews. I do. all smiles I like seeing the hit number jump up a few every minute I refresh. It gives me a sort of. . .high, if you will, like I'm sure it does to most authors. So please? You know, they actually help me get on with this stupid thing. If I had more people who liked it, left reviews (they are anonymous you know) I might not have been putting it off for so long. Because I procrastinate. Often. A lot. It doesn't stress me out really, it just sucks when I realize a week has gone by and I've done nothing. Call it laziness, call it what you will.

Thanks to those that are posting reviews though. It's nice to know that six people care enough to tell me they like the story or have any suggestions that may help make it easier to read for them. That last thing only totals one, and I think I've fixed it for the most part. I have problems with putting random thoughts into my writing. But, on with the real reason I'm ranting.

You've all read Breaking Dawn, right? I'm sure you haven't or else you wouldn't be reading fan fiction now. Or maybe you are and are seeking some kind of pent up rage relief like I am. Whatever the case, unless you like to read whiney people ranting about things they can't really control, just jump to the next chapter will ya'? And for CRIVENS SAKES. REVIEW.

Constructively of course. eye roll

Okay, for the truth though? This sounds kind of lame, but for those select few that were actually caring if I updated this or not. . .

Truth is I was planning on never working on this again when Breaking Dawn came out because I thought no one would care anymore. Series over. Done with. Closed up shop for good and all loose ends tied. And I also wasn't home for two weeks like I thought I would have been so I had no time to update like _I thought I would have_ before Breaking Dawn hit the stores. I apologize sincerely for taking so long.

Yeah. The only reason I'm doing this is not because anyone CARED or anything (I'm positive no one did about this series), it's just that I hated Breaking Dawn so much, I'm going to pretend it never happened. I need to forget and erase it from my brain by using my own characters and the like. In fact, you may not want to read my story because I said that, but I really (after spending a whole half day waiting for the UPS guy on my porch in anticipation and then staying up all night reading it) felt gypped when all was said and done. It didn't feel like a romance novel; just a poor laid out story. Half way done and with no effort put into it (and if this wasn't Teen I would so use another term here). I've read better fan fictions, to put it bluntly, and that's what this book felt like; a complete fan fiction. . .at least from the middle to the end.

I haven't had time to look at other rants or reviews on the book, to see if anyone else thinks this way like myself. As usual, I fear I am the only one. No _major_ spoilers though here, that you can be assured of. Just easier if you read it to know what I'm talking about.

I only have to say that I am really disappointed in how it played out, although I don't hate the ending necessarily, just the quality of the story itself. No. . .I could live with the ending. Although there were not enough snuggle scenes in my point of view and just a lot of facts and back stories that no one could have predicted.

Face it. There were basically five scenes and one good kissing scene, and all of those were extremely vague. And honestly, I wouldn't have wanted them described to me in detail. That's kind of gross in my opinion. I would rather have had more. . .I don't know. Fun? I want to say some foreplay written out but that's a wrong term I think in this situation and not one I want to use, but I can really think of nothing else to describe it. Just not a paragraph or slight page dedicated to it in the most avoiding way possible, that's all. Thinking back on it, there was one scene that I might have liked, but it was cut short of course and was written early in the story. shakes head before she says anymore

And anyone know what was up with Emmet and all the dirty jokes? I strangely don't remember him being like that in the other three. And the whole Charlie ordeal? dies The characters changed way to drastically by the end. They weren't. . .themselves. Like this book was just thrown together without much thought or care.

Then again, that may have been my opinion just because I was tired, but the other books didn't make me this grumpy.

The consistency of the first three failed to live up to the finale that was the fourth book, with the make out sessions and snuggle games with Edward littered throughout all three, so that's what I'm blaming it on. Really high (or low; depends on your view of me) expectations I held. 0.o And that might as well be it.

For now, I'll live in the fan fictions here and pray that something comes up, but nothing will change this ending that we (or maybe just I again) have been handed. I'm sure more than half loved the book and was thrilled with it. eye roll

And I'm not sure if this is even allowed, but check out the fan fiction 'Heaven Help Me'. That's a great Twilight fan fiction that may or may not continue at this point either. crosses fingers I really hope she continues because now I need something to keep my blood roiling in my veins.

Check. It. Out.

Again, these are all my opinions. I don't expect reviews on this little rant. Reviewing this would be stupid. Not stupid really, just pointless. My mind is made up. I'm lost. Don't bother saving me or flaming me for saying it.

If you're reading this and no chapter is next, just wait a few minutes. I'm editing the next chapter and getting it out as you read.

And as a final, final note? Other than reviewing, people. . .I'll try to be more consistent with these. Once or twice a week, if I'm lucky? I have school soon, and I don't think I have internet access to this site without using a proxy. That's a site you use to block the server you're on and get through to illegal sites. It's against the rules at our school, but kids use them all the time to access MySpace and Facebook and whatnot. So between my Rambling Hell Journal updates (believe me, you have no idea how long I wait to print those out. . .and you have no clue _what_ the heck I'm talking about(pokes Gain journal)) I'll use the proxy sparingly to update. Because I doubt I'll have this done in the next month, if I keep this pace up.

Then again, does anyone care? sighs


	6. The Werecat, Bodysnatcher and Homoncolus

**.:**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all, **:.  
****:.**The one you sold to fool the world?**.:**

"You know, I don't understand why I can't take them out later, after they've gotten to Mr. Hosler? That man has personally cleared the buffet bar. Twice," Keith complained as he walked to Terra, coming from the direction that Caitlin had taken.

Only a few minutes had gone by, since the time when Terra had said she knew Edward to now, but it had passed by in silence that seemed like eternity.

It was _horrible_. Hell, actually.

Edward wore more of a less shocked expression now, but he was still surprised, his eyes wide open.

I was somewhat in the same condition along the same lines, but I was simply figuring that this was another 'Tanya' I hadn't known about. Nobody had mentioned a 'Terra' before.

But she had used his old name. Masen. Which meant she had known him from when he was a human. That meant she had to be older than at least a hundred. I squinted, leaning in to get a better look at her.

She didn't look a day over twenty five. But she also didn't look like a vampire. For one, her face looked pretty plain, but pretty. She wasn't overly pretty, with amber or crimson eyes. But the eye color didn't matter, as I remembered back to my time at Voltura; vampires could wear contacts to disguise the odd color of their iris.

In one word, her look could be described as sophisticated. Or professional. Her soft mousy colored hair was thrown back in a sloppy bun that hung off to the side. Bangs framed her vibrant face, and her eyes, a shade of ocean blue-green, glowed out from her face as she stared at Edward.

She didn't even glance behind her to look over at Keith, as I was doing now. Compared to Terra, he was _odd_.

"Do it. I'm not having them kill someone while I'm on duty," she said to him, still not taking her trained eyes off of Edward's amber. I was beginning to become very jealous and aggravated, my hands itching to slap her.

I kept them plastered to my side, clutching at Edwards hand and stuffing the other into the pocket of my baggy charcoal colored pants. It wasn't like that one was of much use anyway.

To distract myself, I glowered to Keith. He hadn't given us a second glance as of yet, or one that I had noticed.

His hair was a blonde, so blonde in fact that it was white. Perhaps in daylight, it would look pure white, but in the shadow of the clouds it had clear yellow tinged strands. And he did indeed have an accent, an English one.

"That's stupid. You're not the only one on duty. And you're not risking your life to take them down." Keith paused in his complaints and in his stride toward the two on the beach.

I stole them a glance and found them walking away, but circling back in an arch. I knew, that as soon as they saw us leave, the man who was sleeping loudly would be a goner. It was a good thing that these people were here, but that made me wonder just why they were here. It was oddly convenient.

Mr. Hosler snored again and I felt a pang in my chest, which made a little gasp escape my lips. Edward stiffened, but didn't break his gaze with Terra.

Now I really wanted to punch her. I hoped my knuckle could handle that; the same one that I had last used to punch a certain someone. . .

But Mr. Hosler's snoring. . .it reminded me so much of Charlie it actually made my eyes sting with tears and a lump form in my throat.

"Who are these two?" Keith asked, now looking us over. I felt myself being examined, and pulled myself more into Edward as I glared into the sand. I wondered if my gaze would get hot enough to melt the sand into glass.

I didn't hear Terra's reply. I didn't care about Terra's reply. She knew Edward, and I didn't know her, and that's all the mattered in my mind.

"Will you not ignore me?" Keith pressed.

Great. Terra was so enamored with Edward that she hadn't even answered him.

I lifted my head to glare at her, and found she was now watching me. I glanced up to Edward, and found he was still recovering from the shock of meeting this person, but his gaze was more distant than that of before. He was lost in some dark place, thinking.

"Do I know...Oh God." Keith was in front of Terra waving his hand over her eyes, but his own were trained on Edward. As soon as he said this, he snapped to attention glaring. "Why you?"

"Dammit!" I screamed, throwing my hands into the air. I think I kicked some sand and stomped my feet about. "Who the Hell are you people?!"

Three pairs of eyes trained onto me, but I didn't care. Mr. Hosler woke up too, to top it off, with a start, and glared in my general direction, and I didn't give a damn.

Keith started waving his pale hand in front of Terra again, muttering. After a few seconds of silence, I was about to scream when two replies met me at once. "I know him."

I looked up to Edward, to find him glaring at Keith, and then to Keith to find him glaring at Edward. They both looked murderously lost in loathing.

"You should have died," Edward pointed out, seething.

"So should you have," Keith spat, pulling his hand away and cracking his knuckles.

I think I registered what he was doing when he pulled his fist back, and lurched forward at the same time Edward went to stop him to.

But I didn't know he was planning on punching Terra. His fist met her face in an odd silence, and I halted to a stop just half a foot from him. "I hate you so much," Keith spoke, venom in his tone as he turned back to Edward.

Edward released his hand from mine, looking over to Terra, then adjusted slightly so he could defend both me and her if Keith lost control.

This was looking to be like the best honeymoon in the world.

"You never were much of a gentleman," Edward purred, his tone matching Keith's.

Keith stood erect, flexing his fingers, not taking his eyes from Terra. "Yeah, well we all can't be Edward _freaking_ Anthony Masen, the perfect student and soldier, can we? Damn it, I thought I would never have to deal with _you_ again."

Edward was silent, still assessing the situation in his head.

Fear was blossoming in my throat as I comprehended just how dangerous this really might be. There were still the other two vampires to worry about. "Will someone explain?" I whined.

"Don't listen to him, he'll give you a very biased story," Edward purred, curling his fingers.

Terra pushed herself up onto one elbow, and I actually felt pity toward her at that point. Even though she was probably an enemy to me, I had to admit that she didn't deserve that. Until I saw the blood she wiped out of the corner of her mouth. Then I cursed her as I started to feel light headed. Closing my eyes, I breathed through my mouth, regaining myself.

I wanted to punch something when I realized Edward and Keith were still fighting, and nobody was paying attention to me. Not like I needed it, but I was the only one left out here.

"Look, Keith," Terra interjected, and I had to open my eyes to see the smile I heard there, just to believe that she was actually smiling. "It's Edward Masen. You two got along soooo well at school." Terra laughed, her voice soft and musing.

She was standing now, brushing sand off of her...I felt my brow knit as I saw that we were wearing the same type of pants. Granted, hers were more loose fitting on her, and the belt hunt lower on her waist, but the color and style were the same. She was wearing a colored, no sleeve dark gray polo shirt on top of that. I hadn't noticed that she looked so bleak.

She met eyes with me, then sighed and pulled away, swallowing her blood. I didn't see the movement she made, it was so fast, but she made it.

Keith was sprawled on the sand, coughing as he tried to regain his breath, a few feet away from us. My jaw popped open, as I searched the beach for Terra. She reappeared where she had been standing, her hands clasped behind her back and teetering just slightly. She was smiling, and I saw the metal that glinted there.

I had to wince. She had been punched in the mouth while wearing braces. Ouch.

Edward pulled himself into a more decent standing position as well, his lips twisting upward just slightly as he stared at Keith.

A lot of explaining was going to have to come around.

"Now," Terra chirped, rocking on the balls of her heels, "are you going to finish the job?"

Keith groaned, then gasped and coughed again, flipping over onto his stomach as he glared up to us. "Fine. You might as well choose an executioner next time," he continued, just barely heard over the wind around us.

He picked himself up when Edward sighed, then looked back down to me. "You're confused."

"Heck yes," I snapped, then reformed myself. "Sorry. But..." I trailed off suggestively, looking after the limping Keith.

Edward followed my gaze, then sighed again. He sounded defeated as he turned and spoke to Terra. "You know he won't make it in that condition."

Keith heard him because he stopped to look over his shoulder. "Of course I can't. I doubt you could handle two vamps on your own either."

My gaze drifted over to Mr. Hosler, who was lying still again. My unease didn't quell until I heard him snore again.

While everyone there was silent, I rolled my eyes and looked back to Keith. He was walking away, smugness radiating from him so much I could gag in it if I was close enough, and I just had to call back. Why hadn't Edward said something along these lines?

One glance told me that Edward was busy talking to Terra, their words hushed and quick; the vampire way of speaking.

"Edward fought off two vampires quite well when he was defending me a month back or so," I called, crossing my arms. I smiled, satisfied when Keith twitched slightly then continued on down the beach. All smugness drained from him, and I wondered if that was a relatively _nice_ thing I had done to him.

"Love?"

I turned, letting my arms fall. It was a good thing too. My broken arm was objecting to the posture I was keeping up. "What?"

"Well," Edward shrugged one shoulder, then looked from Terra to Keith, and finally rested his eyes to me. "He won't come back in one piece if he goes off alone now."

Terra snorted, interrupted. "And don't worry about Edward or Keith. Keith, really, it's just his pride will be hurt." Terra gave a slight smile, but my mind clicked what they were saying.

I rolled my eyes, but felt part of me scream in terror. "Fine. Go ahead and play hero. It's all part of making me safe as well, right?"

Edward looked taken aback, then rushed forward to embrace me. "Any reason you gave in so easily?"

I pulled myself away, or more, he did when I wanted him to, to give him a look. "Edward, why would I want another to suffer when you could help?"

Edward sniffed, and I continued, suddenly seeing fault in that. "I mean, it just makes me thing higher of you. Normal people with consciousness don't go out of their way to help people they. . .loathe?" Was that the right word to use? I wasn't so sure I would be so selfless toward Lauren, no matter how sure of myself I sounded now.

I was rewarded with a smile, and I gave one back. He lowered his head to kiss me, and I complied, only slightly embarrassed when I saw Terra smiling, happy seemingly at this. My heart spluttered in my chest as he pulled away, glaring at Keith. "I don't think 'loathe' is a good word to use for this. I, myself, was more surprised. . .and he was too as well." He glanced down to me, letting his hands fall. "The other each thought that the other was dead." He winced, as if remembering something painful, but brightened once he looked back at me. "A simple mistake. Be safe, love. I'll come back to you."

I was given one last lingering look before he just disappeared. I sighed, letting my shoulders droop, before I turned back to Terra.

"I don't like him, you know," was what she said as I turned.

I gave her a look. "I mean, I don't like him like that," she continued, stumbling for words.

How did she know that I was jealous of her? I was sure I was masking it just a bit now.

She smiled, tipping her head to one side. "I can sense what people feel sometimes. Negative feelings and really powerful positive ones more so than anything else," she answered the non-verbal communication.

I knit my brow together, fully confused with this situation. "Like Jasper?" I whispered.

It was her turn to be confused. "I don't know anyone else you may know. Carlisle and the staff told me Edward was dead." I didn't like how she shrugged, so blase about it. "He was a friend, but someone as old as me doesn't really tend to care about humans dying. And that's all he was; a friend," she urged, the smile falling slightly as she gave me a persuasive look.

I decided to trust her. "So, what else was there?" I had to know more about Edward's human life.

She didn't answer my question, and panic set in my chest again. "It's gonna get bad out here soon. Want to come in?"

Without another word, she turned on her heel and started walking back into the foliage bordered path. I followed her, but not before I threw another glance to the direction Keith and Edward had taken. I couldn't see either of them.

--

"So you were. . .what to Edward again?" Terra had used the word 'friend' but that has many meanings. (1) Loose meanings.

But that was most likely my paranoia toward her.

I watched Terra as she backed out of the storage room. She held a flimsy looking cardboard box filled with mismatching wires unto which she dumped onto the counter, just by Caitlin's propped up feet.

The younger girl was reclining in a roller chair, a book held in front of her nose. A glance gave me the title was that of Midsummer's Night Dream. So from Doctor Who, a weird science fiction low budget Tv series, the girl went to Shakespeare.

Caitlin had a mousy face, with chocolate color hair framing it proportionately. She was pretty, with small featured bone structure and a heart shaped face, and she sat there in a short sleeved tee shirt and jean shorts, which clung to her petite frame snugly. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly white or alabaster color like any vampire I'd ever seen. It, I noticed, wasn't unlike my own.

On this island she should have been a fair tanned color, like most of the other employees I'd seen here. But despite the fact that she had been laying out in the sand, excuse at the moment that it's overcast and stormy, she didn't look like any of the sun's rays had touched her. Strange enough, the same could be said for myself, who had lived in Pheonix, smack near the desert, and could show nothing for it.

"Sort these," Terra told Caitlin, then turned to me with a too friendly smile. "Didn't we go over this already? Well, how important to you think I was to him, if he couldn't even remember me? What do you think I was to him if he couldn't even remember me when he turned?" There was no hostility in her tone; just a kind of old sadness. It was same tone that Edward used when he was miserable.

"People forget," I muttered. "They forget most things about their human lives unless they can remember human memories while they're still young. The last few moments of their lives and all that." Or at least, that's what I gathered from all the stories. You couldn't see the 'before' you, the human you, too clearly. It was all. . .fuzzy trying to think about it.

But Terra shook her head, not buying my somewhat lame excuses. "Nope. They don't forget the important stuff."

I liked how she used the word stuff, obviously referring to herself here.

"From that simple fact, I wasn't very important, now was I?" I couldn't argue with that logic, so I just glared out the window behind me, waiting for some other event to take place. "I was a friend he went to school with for two or so years. You can't really stay in one place for too long, you know?" Here she paused, turning once more to the unmoving Caitlin, asking with a bit more of a polite tone if she would sort the wires in the box.

Caitlin flipped the page of her book lazily, not once glancing up from her reading.

Terra growled, but turned her attention back to me, leaning on the counter and gazing into the box of wires with a disdainful sniff. "He was cool, I guess." I winced at her wording. Edward? Simply being described as cool? "He was the only person I bothered listening to at the time. He always seemed to know when I was feeling down or what was on my mind," she prattled on as she took one coiled black cable wire from the box and started to untangle it without looking to me.

From this I took that she didn't know Edward could read minds. I was beginning to think, more and more, that this was just a random chance encounter. One in a million jackpot win.

Lucky me.

I continued to look out the window, scanning the ever darkening skies. What if Edward didn't come back to me like he promised? Everyone else seemed rather at ease, like this was typical, two vampires showing up on a resort beach looking for a meal, while I was sitting here fretting away. Why had I let him go in the first place then?

_Because I had faith that Edward would come back to me_, I reminded myself. He was keeping me safe by doing this, and for one time since I had met him he seemed. . .rather unlike himself. His own faith that he would come back in one piece, completely unharmed, was contagious.

Terra started humming and I saw that she was working on unknotting another coil, a red one this time.

I watched her work a while longer, until there were no coils left to unwind, and then she folded them neatly up, color coded them I noted, and placed them back into the box lovingly. She was picking up the box and then. . .

I wished I hadn't blinked at that exact moment. The box was gone, and she was filing her nails, still humming. I hadn't seen her move an inch in that time.

She was _fast_.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. She looked up at the sound of my voice, confused. "But what are you?"

She definitely didn't look vampire. No, she looked human, but didn't act human. No human could move that fast. Or was I just making a fool of myself and jumping to conclusions? I must have dozed off or something. . .

Terra blinked, then lay the file down on the counter, debating over something in her mind. It was apparent in her face. I stopped my inner doubter to watch her, preparing myself to listen.

"I'm not much of a story, if that's what you're waiting for," she began, eyeing me with trepidation. Behind her, Caitlin snorted, and flipped another page. "She's heard it before because she listens to everyone whether she wants to or not," she explained through her teeth, throwing a glare behind her. "How much do you know about science?"

Her question caught me off guard, and I couldn't form a proper answer at first. "If it counts, I was in the advance track. . .three years ago in Pheonix."

Terra snorted. "Biology and all that crap they teach now a days. What about natural science? Nature? The elements? Atomic structure and ways that it can be reconstructed into something entirely different?" She folded her arms, looking up to the ceiling as she threw these questions at me from the top of her head.

I presumed they were on the top of her head at least, since she fired them away so quickly.

"You can't. . .you can't change what something is. Can you?" I studied Caitlin more than Terra. I could tell she was leaning just slightly toward Terra and me, ears perked almost. . .almost like a cat's trying to hear more of the conversation.

Terra smiled. "Alchemy is just a science, none the less. So that's all I am," she said along with a shrug, still staring upward with a smile. "A scientist."

Caitlin snorted and Terra whirled on her. "Why do you ruin my good moods, all the time?" she flared, gripping the counter. I wasn't sure if her muscles were tense to keep her hands on the counter or to keep her from breaking it.

But Caitlin finally looked up, sheepishly almost, over the cover of her book. "I'm just pointing out what you told me. You quit the last time something went 'wrong'." Caitlin shook her head, leaving me more confused than before.

"Fine. Yeah, I stopped experimenting after what happened with Keith." Which reminded me. "But you don't need to tell me that." She turned her back to the counter, looking flustered. "But to save you from more confusion, yes, I am a vampire. Caitlin and Keith, however, are not."

I blinked, not comprehending it. She continued on and I hoped she would elaborate more. "Let's just say I, myself, can go about like this because of my talent."

"She kills people with a single touch, stealing their bodies in the process, in order to feed," Caitlin interrupted, turning another page of her book lazily, not looking up. "A bodysnatcher I guess, like that weird movie," she mused, as Terra hissed, throwing her another glare. Caitlin looked up after a couple of seconds to meet it, unfazed by the hostility held there for her. "I don't care about frightening her. She's hanging out with _him_ for cripe's sake. How more terrifying can that be, especially with that and all."

I shifted my broken arm as her bored gaze fell upon it, asking questions without verbally saying them. "I'd be terrified if I was in her position, in least," she said, turning back to her book with another lazy, drawn out flip of a page.

I watched her, amazed. Terra turned back to me, then threw a look to Caitlin and straightened. "Fine then. She's better at talking to people than I am. Let her tell you everything." With that, as if Terra were suddenly mad at me and this was all my fault, she stormed out the door into the oncoming onslaught of weather.

Caitlin didn't even glance up from her book until the door latched itself into place. She sighed, expelling her breath in one easy go. "Finally."

She stood, stretching with a yawn, and then walked around the desk until she flopped down next to me, two chairs to my right. "Sorry about making it awkward for you. She doesn't like Keith going out there and she's worried. She's never tell anyone that though," she explained after another moment of silence, scanning the contents of the book.

I studied her features until she locked eyes with me, and I took a deep breath and held it at the site that beheld me. They were a dark chocolate brown, flecked with little specks of gold. So much like my own, and so glossy that I could see my reflection in them. "The name is Caitlin." She offered a small smile, complimenting her petite features as she did.

"Bella. Isabella Cullen." I got a thrill just saying that.

But I noticed that her teeth were odd in shape. Her incisors were just slightly larger, more curved, more defined than any humans teeth should look like. As soon as she saw me gawking at them, the smile disappeared and she had her nose in the book again.

Embarrassed, I hid my own eyes outside, in the world that was bleak and wet. Was it foreboding that filled me now, quickening my heart race, or more unnecessary paranoia as I thought of the meaning of the storm. Did it mean something more, like a sign?

"You know, I think you're just as worried, although you'd never tell anyone either. Well, you should know that they'll be fine. Keith is stronger than he looks, although I know you aren't worrying about him, and Edward looks. . .immeasurably strong." Wonder if she's ever get a glimpse of Emmet, for comparison. "Yup. He'll be fine."

I couldn't focus on anything outside. I don't think Mr. Hosler was sun bathing anymore. The waves looked choppier too, white capped and throwing themselves suicidally up against the shore, again and again.

"You know what I think'll distract you?"

I had to tear my eyes away from the storm to stare at her. I couldn't fathom anything that could distract me from this terror building in my chest. I knew Edward would be coming back, some part of me always knew these kinds of things, but that didn't make me calm. Not one bit.

"All right, fine," Caitlin spoke, her voice light but her words suggesting either indifference or hurt. She stood, nonetheless, dog earring her page and throwing it somewhere behind the counter. "You can follow me or not, but I'll get it anyway."

She started off near the back storage room, movements grace and fluid. I had to ask, the curiosity getting the best of me. There were just too many questions to ask today. "What are you getting?"

"For you?" Caitlin called over her shoulder, a gleam playing in her familiar eyes. "Just a little something. I'll photo copy it for Terra and you can keep the original. Sound fair?"

I nodded. Like I had any idea what she was talking about. Well, I did. It sounded like a picture, or a document of some kind. But why would either of those interest me?

I stood and peeked around the frame of the doorway. Caitlin was leaned over some cardboard boxes, shuffling about for something. She was muttering something that sounded oddly about moving things around and keeping the valuable stuff away, when she withdrew and moved away to the boxes in the corner. "You were behind the attacks in Seattle, weren't you?" she asked, her back toward me, but her head bent so her voice would carry over to me. It was a small room as it was, and it would be impossible to have not heard the hard question.

That caught me completely off guard. "Y - yes," I stuttered, gawking at her. I tried the function that normally kept my mouth shut, but it wasn't working right at the moment.

"Hm. . ." She sounded sad, but perked when she jumped in the air, something small and square in her hand. Her face was radiating and she held the thing away from me, and skipped into the main office room, fiddling with something on the back of the square thing. It glinted gold in the poor lighting.

"This is pretty old," she held her breath as she pried the back off of it. "I hope I don't damage it," she whispered. I was close enough to hear her, leaning over her shoulder now.

Whatever it was, it was a picture. Too bad she had placed it in the copier before I could just of what. "Well, are you interested in anything I can assist you with?"

I watched the light flash across, fazed only for a second by the bright light. "What's up with Keith and Edward?"

"Rivals in school, from what I was told. But not really. Keith just saw Edward as competition in everything, but that's just how Keith is. Everything in life can be won if you play hard enough, and second place is the first loser spot. And Edward was always better than him I guess," Caitlin mused, answering the question before I had another answer. "I guess you figured out that they were both sick."

I nodded from behind Caitlin, then realized that was pointless because she couldn't see the action. "Yeah."

"So when Edward was presumed 'dead' by Terra, she took Keith and turned him. I guess Carlisle was more fond of Edward than she gave him credit for."

She opened up the copier machine and grabbed the picture, handling it with delicate care as she slid it back into the frame. I barely saw the end result on the tray before she whisked it away, humming. "Anything else?"

The frame was passed into my hands, but kept my eyes away from it, afraid of the surprise that would meet me when I looked. I still had questions. "What happened to Keith? He's not. . .he's not a vampire," I stated out the blatant. Another obvious fact would be to say he could match strength with a vampire, but looked completely normal himself.

"No," Caitlin said, drawing out the word with caution. I was silent, waiting, and she rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

I had to smile. "Try me. You have no idea how many supernatural beings are in my life."

Caitlin's eyes grew wide, disbelieving my words. "More than vampires? No way." I didn't have time to comment though, because she was off. "Well, it was an accident really. It wasn't supposed to have worked, but in grief she would have tried just about anything. Because that's how it is, she said, when you lose someone you love just like that." I opened my mouth to speak, but Caitlin shook her head, guessing what I had to ask. "I don't know how he died, just how he was brought back. Somehow, using whatever magic crap she has, Terra made a body and had a friend actually put his spirit inside of it. She bound it there with some fancy seal and he walks around today, not aging, being perfectly healthy, and with some strength comparable to that of an immortal."

"Wow." And she nodded. "That's. . .odd," I admitted, clutching the frame with my good hand.

Caitlin's eyes were drawn down to whatever I held, and her gaze softened. "Yeah. I've only been with them for a few months, but Terra talks a lot. You could learn a lot from someone if you just listened, and she's definitely no exception."

She smiled again, and I saw the teeth. There was no escaping the fact that they were fangs. But I diverted my gaze down, and then gasped, bringing the photo up to my face, just inches.

I was looking at Edward. I smiling Edward, in front of a brick building, trying to lean out of the picture. He was wearing turn of the century clothes, and he looked. . .well he looked so human.

Tears sprung up in my eyes, and I tried my best to brush them away with my cast hand. Of course, Edward now was spectacular and this one was not, but he was still comparably handsome. And it was definitely _my_ Edward laughing into the camera.

The color was faded, I noticed. It was like all those old fashioned pictures you saw, that were grey, old and withered looking. But it didn't diminish a thing from Edward Masen. Not in my mind. He was so. . .free. He had nothing to worry about with vampires or plague or perhaps even war at this point. Maybe, maybe not.

"Terra took that. She had enough money to waste on those kinds of pictures. I don't think they were something just anyone could buy like now a days."

I nodded, half listening to the girl, on tip toe, in front of me.

Then there was a knock on the door, and I almost dropped the picture, but I pushed it into my chest, whirling to see who was there. The door was already opened, Edward peering through. It must have started to rain because his hair was wet and disheveled, gelled perfectly like he was shooting a movie instead of hunting down two rogue vampires. "Bella. There you are," he laughed, his eyes light and wide.

They flicked to Caitlin with a polite inclination of his head, but I felt Caitlin stiffen at my side. If someone said so much as boo she would have jumped into the air and clung to the ceiling like a cat in all those silly cartoons. Then they rested on the picture frame I held in the crook of my arm, and his eyes doubled in size.

He didn't say anything, but he simply leaned back, surprise flitting across his face as he saw the picture through Caitlin's eyes. Then he smiled, the breath holding, heart stopping smile that made me swoon every single time I saw it. "It's drizzling out here. You might want to come back before it pours," he offered his hand, lingering near the door, as if afraid to scare Caitlin anymore by crossing the threshold.

I took a small step forward, then turned to look at Caitlin. She was a frozen rock, her eyes locked on Edward as if in fear. It exuded enough to me that I felt my heart skip a beat. Was something wrong? "She'll be fine once I leave," Edward whispered, leaning into the room to get the message to me.

Caitlin recoiled, as if he's struck her. "How could you have known that?" she hissed, but timidly, cowering from him.

"Thanks for the photo," I said in a rush, then hurried toward the door, cradling the frame with my body from the precipitation. Edward closed the door behind us, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. "How did it go?" I murmured once we were back in the dry and warm hotel.

The rain picked up right was we were walking in, and I shivered at I warmed up but craved to be near Edward still. "Quite fine. They didn't expect it and it went by quickly," he spoke, his tone flat.

"Do you remember Terra?"

He stiffened. My thoughts reeled. I was thinking about the photo she had taken. How care free he looked and so human. This was officially my favorite picture of him now. "Not. . .exactly. I remembered her once she thought of her own memories. But faintly. She never visited me while we were sick. . ." He said we, so he must have meant his family.

I repressed a shiver as we entered the elevator. Edward hit our floor button before the doors had closed. "I guess we're stuck inside all day," he mused after it had risen two floor.

I smiled, leaning into him, breathing in his scent. "Oh dear. What ever to do. . .?"

He cringed, then looked pointedly at my arm, the sure reminded of what had happened last time. But I wasn't dead, and I didn't feel any pain.

So we could try again. I think if every single bone in my body was broken, I'd still encourage him to try just one more time. For some reason, I kept thinking that we needed to practice. Practice made for perfect, and Edward could perfect just about anything if he needed too.

"You said," I warned.

He didn't say anything, and turned his pained expression up to the floor indicator. It dinged when we reached our destinations, and he shuffled me out. "Fine," I growled as he unlocked the door and I brushed passed him. "But . . .can I ask you something?"

He flipped the switch on, revealing the room as we had left it. I hadn't noticed the 'Privacy Please' sign he had put out until I saw it as he was closing the door behind him. "Sure," he smiled, almost relieved this might be taking a different direction.

"What was Caitlin?" I asked, wary. I fluffed out my hair, trying to dry it, as I worked my way to the bathroom. There was a hair dryer there, waiting to be plugged into the wall and help me in drying my matted mess.

Edward was quiet, and I shot him a look from the bathroom. He was making his way around the kitchen, cooking something. I was about to see the product of watching all those Food Network shows he had insisted on watching. "She's a bit different, yes," he began, seeming to know I was watching him.

I waited, patient. "I mean, if the werewolves exist, why not a different breed? It's possible that more could be made in the same fashion," he said softly, more so speaking to himself. I shook my head.

Caitlin was like. . .was like Jacob? Only different? "Caitlin was. . .she put it in terms of a shape shifter, able to take the form of a cat like Jake can take on the form of a wolf. Only smaller. Their minds aren't different really, just her's is a bit more. . .lonely." He paused, opening and closing the fridge, grabbing something I couldn't see from where I stood. "Cats don't travel in packs."

I nodded, satisfied. I started to close the door, expecting to take a shower and warm up, when Edward called my name. I peered out again, confused. He was smiling, dicing something without looking at it. Of course. If he hit himself with the knife, the knife would be the one getting damaged instead of the other way around.

But his expression caught me off guard. My mind floundered, and then sunk as it took in both the expression and the words. "We'll try again. I did promise that, didn't I?" My heart leapt. "I'll just have to. . ." His face twisted as he tried to find the words, and he looked back to his work. "Be extra careful. Just this time. If it doesn't work, we won't try again."

He threw me another glance, and I expelled the breath I'd been holding. I nodded. Of course. It had been just to try, the agreement.

But I would make sure we did it right this time. No stupid limbs getting in the way this time. It they did, I would saw them off myself to make sure I got what I wanted from this night.

Already the surprises in the day seemed to be fading away into the background. And soon I'd be leaving it all behind anyway, so what did it matter?

We wouldn't be seeing anymore of those four. . .right?

**:.**You lost your self esteem along the way.**.:**

_(1) - 1. a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of family relations. 2. a familiar or helpful thing. 3. a person who supports a particular cause or organization. 4.(__**Friend**__) a Quaker.  
__Taken from the Oxford University Press Dictionary_

**..: As much as I love reading romance, I can never write it. shudder But thanks to those who are reading it. huggles I just. . .I can't stand to look at my ****Breaking Dawn**** cover. I really couldn't stand the story. I just hope mine doesn't spiral into that dark abyss as well. :..**

**..: I think the song is 'Hypocrite' by Seether. :..**


	7. Theories

**.:**Could you whisper in my ear, **:.  
****:.**All the things you want to feel? **.:  
****.:**Do you love the life you kill? **:.**

In the end, I decided to take a shower instead of simply drying my hair.

I took my time in the shower trying to make myself look presentable. I had chosen some scary and skimpy night gown Alice had packed for me, and I made sure my legs were shaved. It just sounded like a good idea when I played it over in my mind.

Edward appraised me when I finally emerged, a plate of my dinner in hand. I liked that look in his eyes. It made me feel. . .better than I was. My stomach knotted and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to eat what he had made for me, until I tasted just a little bit of it.

Turned out Edward had made pork chops with diced apples and some sweet tasting cinnamon sauce. He decorated the outside rim of the plate with raw spinach leaves and broccoli.

As I swallowed, I turned my eyes away from the overly thought out meal to look around the room. I still hadn't gotten a good look of the place, in my opinion, and I still wouldn't get a good look.

His photo was stationed on the counter. Or my photo that Caitlin had given me, that Terra had taken of him. Edward's eyes must have followed mine. "That was very nice of her," he said, his voice a sigh.

"Very," I agreed. "If I see her again, I'll have to thank her."

"Without Terra knowing. I get the feeling she rather liked that picture." I turned back in my seat, and he followed suit, watching me with careful eyes.

I hated how his eyes strayed over my cast. They seemed to be drawn there all the time like my frailty was magnetized for his eyes. "Then I should give it back and just take the copy," I muttered, stabbing another piece of pork chop and apple with my fork.

We were silent then, and I desperately felt like I had to break it before he got lost in his mind. "So, you said we would try again," I had to swallow twice as I said this. "I was wondering," I continued and he stiffened, still watching me with carefully guarded eyes, "if there was anything I could do to help you, that is."

He relaxed, smiling in relief. Why should he have felt anxious to begin with? "There was nothing wrong last time, love. It was my fault. And along those lines. . ." It was my turn to tense up, waiting on a word. "Why aren't you mad at me for that?"

My answer came quickly, and I blinked after I said it. I repeated it, amazed that it had come so easily and just like that. It wasn't a lie, just something I wasn't expecting to come erupting from my mouth at that moment. "Because I love you," I whispered, repeating it.

If anything, it was a good mistake at that time.

Edward nodded, eyes smoldering from within. He accepted that? A wonderfully good mistake then. "That. . .makes sense. But. . .you should be a bit more mad at me than you seem to be."

I gasped, then narrowed my eyes. "Edward." He grew still under my stare, apprehensive even. "How dare you say I'm angry with you. I thought I made it clear that I was angry with the _situation_ and how _unfair_ it was."

He nodded again, folding his hands in front of his mouth. Probably so I couldn't see the small smile that would probably be placed there. "Now that I've ruined the mood, I have to say that your help won't be needed that much. I repeat, it was my fault completely, none of your's. And well, I do have a few theories of things that may work. . ." he trailed off, leaning onto his elbow and letting his hands fall away from his mouth.

I was suddenly very focused on the food. It was a very, very good meal I realized. I actually reprimanded my past self for getting into a fit when he insisted on watching the Food Network with Emmett. The pork chops weren't dry at all, and it was a real shame to eat them without the apples or the strange mystery sweet sauce Edward had made while I was showering.

Dang. I could get used to this.

And without my permission, my mind went off into fantasy land.

I could see it quite clearly, the possibility I had touched upon without meaning to. Taking college with Edward, and coming home with loads of projects to do, but it didn't matter because he was there. We could talk all the time, alone without prying ears or eyes, rambling on about stupid human things, and have dinner that he would make for me. I would fall asleep in his arms every night, him humming my lullaby. Perhaps he would compose more songs in his head that would enchant me further into sleep. We could celebrate my birthday and then go to Renee's for Christmas. . .

My mind was absolutely _alive_ with the idea of _staying human_ for a couple more months. Years even. How had that happened? Why had I changed my mind just like that? When the hell had I decided that this was okay, to confound myself like this?

"Oh," I murmured, and I placed the sound that followed as my fork clattering to my plate and then to the ground a few seconds after the fact.

Edward was at my side in a second. Silly, to see him so worried when I was so. . .elated. "What's wrong? Did I not cook it right? Does your arm hurt?" The pain meds were on the table in a flash, tempting but not needed.

Bad Bella, thinking about over dosing _again_ to keep my mind off of something.

"Edward," I began, taking my mind from the dark illegal place the pain meds had brought it to. "You are an excellent cook. I find it hard to believe you did this all from watching Tv." I smiled easily, looking into his strained face. But the worry was starting to ebb away already into simple and plain confusion.

It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind or else he would force me to follow down that path now that some small (I refused to believe it was anything larger than a meager flame of hope) part of me wanted this.

And plus, he would hear just how irritated I was with just how good of a cook he was. That was not fair. I had been making dinner for Renee, when she would let me, and Charlie for years now. I was meager, at best. And here he goes off and without cooking a single day in his life, makes a perfect meal that I would most likely have burned to a crisp on my first try. Just by watching Tv.

Suspicion set in, reminding me that the pancakes, room service food, had tasted excellent too. I stood up, picking up the fork as I did, and walked into the kitchen. I peeked into the trash can when I had put the fork into the sink, only to find it empty and void of what I was looking for. But if he _had_ ordered room service and thrown out the failed attempt to make food, would he have thrown it out in the trash or disposed of it outside? Say, by throwing it off the balcony?

I narrowed my eyes, glaring out at the sheets of rain. Crossing the room as quick as I could without falling, I fumbled with the lock when Edward's hands stopped my one. "Please, love, this kills me. What are you doing? What's wrong?" I was too embarrassed now to even bother with the explanation, so I let him ramble. "It's raining outside, but it will pass shortly and be over cast for the rest of the day until tomorrow. We can go out later, if you like," he said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Sadness.

Now why in the world would he be sad if I chose to go for a short walk outside, after the rain had stopped?

Forgetting it, I rolled my eyes. It took a minute to form the words in my head, but he was patient, seeing I was at least going to answer. I turned my gaze to the plate of food I had left half finished. "You cooked that?"

"Yes. Why is something –"

I cut him off, clamping my cast over his mouth. It would have hurt anyone else who wasn't solid rock, and I flinched as the pain shot through to my shoulder. "Didn't you hear me say you're an excellent cook?" Had I heard myself say that? He nodded with my arm still on his mouth. He probably didn't take it off for fear he would hurt me further than I just had. "And did you think I was lying?" Now he shook his head.

I pulled my arm away, and skipped back to the table. Well, if he had made it or even if he didn't, it would not go to waste. He seated himself across the table, watching me again. After another half of the half was in my stomach, I asked a question between bites. "So, these theories of your's. What exactly are they?" I looked up from underneath my lashes.

Edward was smiling, trying his best to fight it off and only half way succeeding. "Well," he trailed off for the second time, leaving me hanging on one word for damn near thirty seconds. I took another bite in that time, chewing it and savoring the flavor, as I glared at him. "I would have to show them to you, to be honest." Why did he sound so unsure of himself? It took a second for that to sink in, and then I understood, perhaps on some unfathomable region of my mind where those ideas had come from, why Edward would be nervous.

"I don't suppose you would want to test them now?" He eyes were looking pointedly on my plate.

I slammed my new fork down (Edward had retrieved it for me as I had sat down after my little episode), taking a deep breath to clear my head. It was too much. An eye brow raised, asking a question my heart couldn't bear to hear spoken aloud. "Well?" I demanded, trying to make my face turn to a mask of impatience rather than that of surprise and want.

The bed covers hit my back so fast I wasn't prepared for it. My breath exhaled in one huff, and I heard his soft voice near my ear. "If I hurt you, you have to tell me. I don't want any broken bones this time, Bella." His gentle kisses trailed down to the crease in my arm, and then he laid them at my sides as he turned back to my face.

His lips had a careful edge to them as they molded around mine. A chill ran up my spine at his tongue began to trace my lower lip, but stayed out of my mouth. Incoherent, my thoughts jumbled together to remind me that he couldn't actually use tongue; his venom might have some sort of effect on me if I were to swallow it. But the thoughts were banished as I lifted my right hand from my side and twisted its fingers into his hair.

He didn't stop kissing me though my arm was clearly being disobedient.

His hands, however, framed the outline of my body, gentle as a caress. They traveled once down, and then up to grab my arm and put it carefully back down where it needed to be. Then, he placed them back on my ribs, and traveled, torturing me with his slowness, down my stomach. I felt him smile on my lips, and he pulled his face away to my jaw as I gasped for breath.

My skin was on fire. My body, a live wire with every nerve ending on high alert. He stopped around my hips, and his breath caught as he pulled tight on the hem. It snapped, and slipped off easily. I liked destroying the clothes Alice packed; it was like a little revenge from us to her.

We left off where we were so rudely interrupted last time with my stupid arm getting in the way. This time, things went the way I had planned them to go. Perfectly.

For the record, they were wonderful theories.

**.:**Could you whisper in my ear, **:.  
****:.**All the things you want to feel? **.:  
****.:**Do you love the life you kill? **:.**

**..: Really short, but I'll make up for it by releasing the next one quicker. Promise. :..**

**..: Okay, one of the stupid reasons I didn't like Breaking Dawn was because the scenes where Bella and Edward slept together were so vague it didn't even seem like romance. They kinda just came out of no where. Should have lead up and then...CUT before it got too intimate. Here, don't expect M rated hot love scenes, quite frankly because I still can't write them (man-o-chevets. . .I just turned 15 for Criven's sakes). And also because this is rated Teen. If I went over a Teen rating, in your opinion, please tell me in your review. I'd rather not get in trouble over these sorts of things. Apologies again, but you'll have to deal with the little space I left here and let other mature fan fictions fill in the blank for you. I've gotten you half way there. And Bella getting all banged up? That seemed pretty realistic. Overall? I liked the first book I guess. Up until the point where it got all . . . fan fictiony that is. :..**

**..: Yes, that means Bella isn't having a child in this one. Don't expect that kind of crap from me, in the least. Don't review, telling me it's possible. I don't care if it is. It's stupid. Other fan fictions maybe, and that's cool, but not in this one. I have another outrage coming up that may also be defined as stupid, but is still quite possible and **_**could**_** have been done in the book. :..**

**..: 'Slide' by Goo Goo Dolls :..**

**Sammy-Cullen - ****Well. . .thanks! Personally, I think it would be a bit weird if her plot had followed mine even remotely. It's only borderline to her's in the beginning, I swear. I think I would have cried too, claiming copy right. 0.o For what it's worth, I like my plot. Original, and yet still plausible.**

**Violette de Musique - ****:wince: I'm afraid I can't. Unless you have a gaia, subeta, or even a neopet account, I can't talk, although I would **_**love**_** to, believe me. My e-mail is out of the question. Too risky for my parents to find out that I'm on here, and you **_**don't**_** want that to happen. It means no more chapters. None at all. I'm surprised that people actually liked the book though...I was hoping they wouldn't, but eh. People can have opinions.**

**Manic-Cheese-Fairy - ****Okay, I have to admit I laughed when I read the name of the reviewer. But I stopped when I read what you had to say. Thanks. I'm not junk! :beams:**


	8. Aftermath part one

**.:** I want to wake up where you are. **:.  
****:.**I won't say anything at all. **.:**

I waited for my breathing to slow, the feeling to leave, but it wouldn't. It simply refused. Needless to say, he was at a loss of his pointless breath as well, but he was laughing too, clearly elated.

"Bella?" he asked in one exhale or breath, as if I had fallen asleep already.

"Hm?" I flashed my eyes open and found him there, lips brushing mine.

"I love you, more than anything this world can ever hold for me." His eyes were burning, and his breath was intoxicating as he heaved another content sigh into my face. He sent my mind whirling farther away into nothing short of ecstasy. "And that possible was the – no. This was by far the best night of my entire existence."

I smiled, seeing bright lights whirl around in my misted vision. "That's. . .nice," I concluded lamely, my mind unable to process anything outside myself. I snuggled up into his cold chest, wanting nothing more than to be even more close to him.

He lifted his face to my neck, burrowing it there. After a second, I felt something, his tongue, run up the hollow on the side of my windpipe. It was melting ice on my too hot skin, and it felt wonderful. I shivered, throwing my arms around his neck, then I winced when I was reminded that my one arm wasn't always too willing to move freely.

He stopped under my jaw, laughing once, high still.

I gasped, half of it out of pain, the other half from sheer breathlessness. "Do you not," I struggled to form the words, the fingers of my uninjured hand knotting in his hair. "Do anything perfectly? I have yet," I paused to take a breath. He paused as well, listening to either my words or my fluttering heart beat. "To find you doing something. . .badly Edward."

"In my mind, Bella," he spoke, but I shivered again, pulling myself tighter to him despite my stupid hurt arm. I got chills when he said my name so casually like that, compared to just moments before. . .

"I have done plenty of things wrong. Plenty of things that I regret. And your flush is lovely," he finished in a murmur, running his fingertips along my cheek bones.

My hands, along with the rest of my body (I hoped) was starting to relax. I unwound my good arm and started to brush his untidy hair down with it. "Forgetting that last part, you do everything perfectly 'in my mind'. Things you, _supposedly_, have never done before."

His lips crushed to mine, not eager, but still pressing and needy. He parted them slightly, breathing out as he traced my lower full lip with his tongue, taking his good ol' time. "Are you inferring, Isabella Cullen," he began seductively, tracing his tongue back in that same excruciating slowness in between tender kisses before he continued speaking. I waited, on edge, for him to proceed. "That you were not. . .perfect, as you so. . .inhibitingly put it?"

Holy crow!

Swiftly and smoothly, so as I barely felt it, he pulled away from my mouth and started laying kisses upon my cheeks, neck, my shoulder blade, and on down my left arm until he reached my hand.

"No," I gasped for breath, letting it register in my mind that I needed to breath sometime in the next minute.

"No what, love?" Ever so lightly, he was placing my fingertips to his mouth, smiling without showing his perfectly white teeth. His weapons.

I wasn't. . .I can't be perfect," I groaned my confession. I was not quite over the whole angel-standing-next-to-ordinary-girl picture in my head. Although, I had to admit that because of this night's. . .adventure. . .the picture had faded some.

"On the contrary," Edward mused, his tone oh so casual and light. "You are perfect for me. I find that. . .perfect. Isn't that enough?" Now he flashed his crooked smile. "And Bella?"

I looked into his molten eyes, his face beaming. I shouldn't have had to say anything, but he waited until I did. "What?"

His smile broadened at my exasperation. "You are mine, the imperfections you think you have, and all. Mine, for eternity." He closed his eyes and kissed something I couldn't feel. The ring?

I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to stand his radiance any longer. "Silly Bella, I thought you would have accepted that to be one of the few truths in this world."

I smiled despite myself, and felt him back at my neck, nuzzling it as he locked our hands together. "That's better," he sighed. "I love it when you smile. I love you."

My favorite three worded phrase. I sighed as well, relaxing in his arms, completely safe.

"Didn't you have something else to say?" he inquired after a few minutes had passed by. I had been close to falling asleep too, and I yawned as I thought back to five minutes before now. I remember there being something I wanted to go on about, but I had been sidetracked. There was no hope of regaining my past thought process now. Edward had tampered with my memory again, without his actual meaning to.

"Was I?" I yawned again.

"Something about the last part of something I said." Oh, why couldn't he just tell me already what he had said? I doubted he forgot it, but right now he sounded. . .tense.

Then it hit me. "Oh," I murmured, resting my cheek against the top of his head. "It was nothing," I lied.

Edward snorted, seeing right through it. "If you don't want to tell me, fine," he said through a smile. Maybe I had just imagined all the tension in his voice.

But I could imagine what would have happened if I had continued on with what I was going to say. 'Edward, you don't think that this was wrong, do you?'

'Wrong? How?'

'I don't know. . .'

'How could I think this is wrong? You don't, do you?'

'No,' I would have shouted. 'I mean, how could love be wrong?'

We would have both grown thoughtful probably, him thinking something cryptic while I thought. . .oh. I would have thought off about the one person who probably thought a human with a vampire is the wrongest of wrongs.

"What are you thinking?" I opened my eyes. Edward hadn't moved, but his eyes were open, staring blankly at the blankets. After a moment of my silence, he looked up to me, curious.

"I was just running something through my mind," I admitted. "Trying to sleep," I tacked on playfully, smiling to show I was being sarcastic. I wouldn't mind staying up a bit later if it would be worthwhile.

"You need to sleep." Edward untangled his fingers from mine, then placed it onto my chest, gently laying it there while leaving my broken one unattended at my side.

Could I mention again how stupid it was that I broke my arm?

"What time is it anyway?" I asked with yet another yawn.

"We're already into the next day. It's been. . .a long night." I flushed, and he sighed, bringing his face up closer to mine. His arms locked around my back, holding me closer.

I closed my eyes, and I was starting to drift away when Edward spoke again. "Bella? Isn't there anything else I can get for you tonight, before you sleep?"

I was about to answer when I remembered why those words, at least the first part, seemed so familiar. It was when I had been in Port Angeles, my hero had come to the rescue and we had eaten dinner together. Well, he had bought me dinner and I had eaten in front of him. The waitress had used hauntingly familiar words just like the ones he had spoken just now. Unlike hers though, they didn't seemed to hold any double meaning.

It was also the night that I had told Edward that I didn't care what he was, vampire or human, villain or hero.

The memory was sweet, and I wondered why for a second just why he had used those particular words. I laughed, then snuggled closer to him. "A good night kiss seems to be in order," I teased, closing my eyes, too tired to fight them open anymore.

He chuckled, then pulled himself up so he was propped on one elbow. Edward brought his face to mine, and my body tensed in response to the anticipation.

His lips moved against mine in what seemed to be a painful edge, desperate and needy once more. It lessened in seconds time, dying down to a more softer kiss. This. . .this moment was perfection.

He pulled away, too soon as usual. Then, as I composed myself as did he, lying his head against my chest, he started to hum something different. It wasn't my lullaby, but it was just as melodic and soft, lulling me to sleep.

Edward's arm wrapped itself around my lower back again, pulling me into his icy chest. He continued to hum, without pause, as he brought his left hand to rest at my hip, his fingers tracing slowly down my sides.

Sleep was coming now for sure, and I was positive he wouldn't draw me back this time until I had gotten a fitful night's rest. My last thought before I drifted away into peaceful dreams was how my life could simply not get any better than this moment right here. . .

-_To be continued. . .NOW_

**:. **And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete. **.:**

**..: Anyone catch the word that's out of place in there? Yeah. . .I didn't feel fixing it. :..**


	9. Aftermath part two

**..: Here is part two. I felt like separating them because. . .I can. I am exercising my power to do so. Plus, I wanted to apologize now for not fulfilling my promise and getting this chapter out earlier. I've been collecting art (it's my other addiction) for this story and for others that are actually based off my own ideas and getting ready for school. It's been hard to squeeze time for typing this in between school shopping, parties with the Crush, and afternoon bike rides to get back in shape. So. . .yeah. I again, apologize. :..**

**..: OMG. Someone commented on the whole Doctor Who thing and Edward finding it amusing. Awesome. Thankyou Abasketcase!! And yesh, I will be bringing that up later on as well. I have to. Along with. . .well. . .let's just say Terra and Keith have an odd past time that I feel like exploiting. :..**

**..: NOW GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTION OF TWILIGHT. It's longer, and more creepy, and people seem to like it more. Statistic show - 8 reviews for ONE chapter. . .I'd like to see this story pull that off 0.o Honestly wonder why. . . :..**

**.:** I want to wake up where you are. **:.  
****:.**I won't say anything at all. **.:**

"Morning," he whispered into my ear, practically seconds after I was conscious. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to hold onto whatever I had been dreaming of. "Pleasant dreams?" His fingertips traced lightly over my cheek bones, and eye lids, relaxing them in their wake. "They sounded pleasant, at least," he murmured, letting his hand rest in between my breastbones.

I stretched, relenting myself to the day with a yawn, but cut it off with a groan. "Bella, what wrong?" How easily his tone could go from pleasant to stressed.

"Just a little. . .sore," I admitted against my better judgement, trying to snuggle closer into his bare chest. My joints protested my every move, and I accepted that my joints weren't all that were aching.

His breath caught as I said this, and he grew still as a stone. The hand that was resting against my skin turned to a rock as he turned it into a fist. "Badly? The truth Bella," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, then broke away from him so I could stretch again, pinpointing where the pain was coming from mostly. My shoulder, my back, and. . .well, those were the obvious spots. "I'm a horrible liar Edward. It's not bad, no."

But he still didn't relax.

The covers were drawn up over us, pulled up to my neck. I freed my right arm from underneath him, and started to trace my fingertips along his throat. This was my feeble attempt to distract him away from where his mind was, no doubt regretting last night because I was in pain. And I had been through worse before. This was nothing compared to James, or anything Renee could have put me through.

Lying my cheek against the hollow of his throat, it suddenly dawned on me just how cold it was under the covers with Edward. All body heat I had held from last night was gone, having been sapped away by Edward's body during the night while I slept.

It was hard to roll away from Edward, especially when he was rigid as stone, but I had to. On top of being cold, I was hungry and I needed to get some food around. As I went to get out of bed, Edward cleared his throat and I pulled the covers back to my neck. They hadn't gotten very far down to begin with.

He was looking me over with softer eyes now, obviously seeing that I could function without falling to pieces. "Room. . .service?"

His eyes glanced thoughtfully to the phone on the bed stand that I hadn't noticed before. I saw now that the phone jack had been pulled out of the wall and was coiled neatly on top of the phone. No doubt, both of our cell phones were off as well.

I turned face down into the pillow, exhaling roughly. The taste of the pork chops from last night lingered in my brain, and compared to the stupid room service it was gourmet. I'd rather have Edward pancakes than room service pancakes.

Wouldn't any girl, given the options?

"I like your cooking more. If you don't mind?"

"Really?" I turned my head to see him with one bleary eye. He was propped up on one elbow, looking down on me with a brightened and cheer filled face. Maybe he did have a personality dysfunction like I had pointed out years ago, or maybe vampires just cycled through emotions quicker than humans could.

I couldn't stay focused on his happy face for too long though. The blankets had fallen away from his chest, forced down by a wonderful thing called gravity, and I studied the contours and planes of his chest. They were so smooth, carved by vampire venom that had worked magic like a sculptor did thousands of years ago with Greek marble statues. Flawless.

Memories of last night filled my mind, and I was suddenly _very_ happy Edward couldn't read my mind. Pending on if he saw the flush though, I could bet that he could guess what was going on through my mind.

And what a wonderful night it had been too. . .

"So what's for breakfast?" I grumbled into the pillow, a growl from my stomach breaking off my thought process.

Edward was quiet for a moment, then he spoke, his voice sounding distant. "I'm not sure. What do you want?"

I turned my face again, sure that my blushing was under control along with my thoughts, and saw that he had the refridgorator door opened and was peering inside, his face concentrating on breakfast. He had thrown on a pair of light brown loose pajama pants before I could have blinked, but he had neglected a shirt. Could only wonder why.

"What do we have?"

"Bacon?" His tone rose in his confusion. It was so weird to see Edward like this, unsure of what to do.

"Bacon, eggs, and coffee?" I asked, sitting up but keeping the covers pulled up to my chest with my good hand. "And then what are we going to do? I've heard we have the whole resort to ourselves."

Edward had gotten out what I wanted and was closing the door, gently as to not break it, when he laughed lightly. "That's true. Most of the people here left because of some silly old storm." He turned on the stove and cracked two eggs into a ready pan. "How many eggs, love?"

I thought, then my stomach made the decision for me. "Three. Dippy? With toast?" Now I just felt demanding. But Edward only smiled and complied with pulling out bread from a cabinet and setting two slices into the expensive looking toaster oven.

I watched, amazed that he did it with so much grace and with such fluid like movement, that I forgot I really needed to get dressed. I looked around, spying the duffel bag with the horrible clothing Alice had packed for me, and I decided to take a different route.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," I said when his back was turned. I grabbed the shirt I had in mind and then a pair of jeans that Alice had packed that looked comfortable and yet slimming at the same time, and hurried into the bathroom.

There, I did take a quick shower, making sure to get the knots out of my hair with the conditioner I had. I skimped on brushing my teeth because I was going to be eating soon, so I simply threw on the clothes I had grabbed.

I gasp when I looked into the mirror however, and saw, across my body, spindly blossoming bruises across my chest, arms, and stomach. I poked one on my right arm, ignoring the pain that was sent from my left, and found it to be a dull throb. All of the bruises were like that. This explained the pain from before. Definitely.

Edward couldn't see this. I mean, he would, eventually since the bruises would take days to heal into a dull yellow and then ultimately fade away, but not now. Not now that I was so happy and he seemed so. . .so. . .pleased.

I'd just let him think that the only injury I had suffered was my arm. Thinking quickly, I opened the medicine cabinet to find it almost bare, containing only motrin, cold medicine, and my pain medication. Edward must have put it there last night or some time when I wasn't looking.

Twisting the cap open, I popped three of the pills into my mouth, the prescribed amount, and put it back. With a sigh, I continued with putting on the rest of my clothes, making sure to cuff the ends of the shirt I had chosen to wear. I had been planning on rolling up the sleeves to make it shorter, but doing so would reveal my contused skin.

Taking a deep breath, to calm my fluttering nerves, I turned the door knob and made my way into the room, beaming.

Edward was sitting at the table, with the news on the hanging Tv in the background, and a book held in front of his face. It was Midsummers Night Dream, I saw as I sat down, and his gaze pulled away from it as soon as I pulled up my chair.

His eyes grew wide with surprise, and I basked in it for the minute or so the shock kept there, on his face. Eventually, he pulled it back into something resembling calm, and spoke in a half musing half strangled tone, "Your food is getting cold."

"Right," I said with a smile, picking up the fork and cutting off a small piece of egg white with the side of it. There were three eggs, perfect, all of them, without any broken yolks at all. Beside them, decorating the sides, were six strips of bacon, three on each side of the plate rim, and they were flanked by the four half slices of toast Edward had made for me.

Such a simple but filling breakfast. The good things in life; breakfast.

The eggs were eggs. I'm not sure if there is any way to make eggs melt in your mouth, but these were better than other eggs I've had before. The bacon wasn't too crispy or crunchy, nor was it too fatty or soft. That kind of bacon actually made me gag when I tried to swallow it, but it was food in the end. Just undercooked food. The toast was also just toast. Edward toast.

I was liking this honeymoon.

"Any particular reason you chose to wear that?" We were walking, side by side, in the resort hall to the game room because I was curious to see what was there. On our way down here we had seen one personal member and she seemed surprised to see us. That was it. There were no other souls here, trapped on the island.

I was willing to be that Mr. Hosler was here somewhere, most likely taking advantage of being the only person at the buffet bar much to Keith's dismay.

It felt kind of eerie. Creepy even. Like that Stephen King book where the family stays for the winter at some old hotel. Those people didn't have Edward at their side, however. I felt safe there, even when yesterday had been filled with the brief amount of terror brought upon by two vampires.

The hall walls were made of glass, along with the ceiling. You could see, outside, the storm raging on. It really just looked like a heavy rainstorm to me. Nothing like hurricane force winds or anything of the like. Just rain.

"Not really," I admitted. "I just didn't like anything Alice had chosen for me to wear, so I chose one of your shirts." I smiled, offhand. "You're not mad, are you?"

He laughed, then continued to wear that crooked smile of his. "Of course not. That does remind me, however. . ." He trailed off, not stopping as he fished his cell phone out of his back pocket.

Edward had changed into a form fitting beige short sleeved sweater and baggy jeans. Not exactly island wear, but if we had no plans to go outside and just stay inside, we needed to be able to brave the AC. Or at least just me.

But I had been right. Edward had turned off the cell phones, probably both mine and his, for last night. He smiled, looking down at me as he put the cell phone back, and then hugged me closer to his body. The game room was in sight now that we were out of the glass hallway. I could hear the stupid game music emanating from our left.

But as soon as he had pocketed the phone, it rang. With an irritated sigh, he stopping this time and got it out, checking to see who it was before. . .clicking it off.

"Edward," I scolded. "Who was it?"

He rolled his eyes, starting off again. "Alice. Right now, I don't feel like being annoyed by something so. . .small. How can something so tiny hold so much annoyance anyway?" he mused, flicking his eyes to me.

I glowered. I liked Alice, despite the fact that she had forced me through the wedding (which I had actually really liked) and on top of the fact that she had packed everything with lace. Nothing practical.

Still, it was mean, and I told him that.

He sighed as the phone rang again, cutting me off before I could say 'mean'. "Fine, I'll answer it this time, if you like. She probably has nothing important to say anyway."

He flipped open the phone, and then winced as I heard Alice scream into the phone. Smiling, for whatever reason that I found this to be funny, I slipped away from under his arm and started making my way to the room.

It wasn't like I was going to be playing games. Edward probably had all the money, and I'd rather not spend it on games, but it would be fun to see what I could attempt to play at. As I rounded the corner, I saw that I wasn't the only person in here, and stopped dead.

I had been wrong about before. Stupidly wrong.

Caitlin was playing a game in the corner, DDR or something, and was actually doing so without looking stupid. I'd seen people play the game before on the board walk in Port Angeles, or even on internet videos, but no one had looked so. . .graceful.

Then it hit me. Caitlin was like. . .was like Jake, in the fact that she could phase into an animal for whatever reason. Her history or story probably followed his closely. The only difference was that she was. . .what? A werecat?

The would explain the teeth and the grace, the fit and the attitude.

As I paused at the doorway, unsure of what to do, she whirled, teeth bared, but then smiled when she saw it was me. "Oh, hey," she sang, jumping off the platform. She let the game go on without her. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, taken slightly aback by the silent snarl she had given me. Then again, maybe vampires didn't smell so pleasant to her either. "Wandering with Edward," I answered, looking around the room to feign curiosity.

There was a shooting game, air hockey, several pool tables, and darts. Pacman, racing game, and a few others. The resort wasn't only for grown ups then; kids had to come here as well.

"Oh really?" Caitlin peered around me into the hall, craning her neck, listening. "He sounds angry," she sighed. "I hope he's not. I stopped by earlier to give you the book and to see if you guys needed anything. You were asleep, so he just took it." Blood, just a shade under light pink, was rushing to her face as she said this. I wondered, for a moment, what she had seen.

Then she sniffed, leaning closer. Confusion screwed up her face, and her bright eyes darkened. "Bella?"

I stiffened at the wariness in her voice. What was wrong now? Could she smell the bruises? Was I hurt in more ways than I thought?

Caitlin shook her head, taking a slight step back. "Bella, do you feel okay?"

What? "I feel fine," I said, throughly confused. "Perfect actually. . ." The pain medication from this morning had worked wonders. I was perfectly fine. I couldn't even feel my broken arm when I moved it.

"You sure?" Caitlin asked again, throwing another feverish glance behind me to the hall.

Edward was holding my shoulder, his grip restrained. "Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "What is with the both of you?" I turned to face him, breaking free from his grasp. "Come on. What did Alice say?"

I froze when I saw his expression, trained on Caitlin in horror. "Are you positive?" he whispered. It took a second to realize he was addressing her and not me.

"I. . .you know that's really annoying," she spat in response, and Edward's face darkened a bit. "Bad enough. . .never mind. I don't know. I'm only saying what I noticed."

Edward nodded just once, slightly, then took my good hand and started to tow me away without another word. "Edward," I growled, yanking to back to no avail. "What did Alice say? What's going on?"

We turned from the glass hallway, going toward another lobby. This was a smaller lobby than the main one, but it still led outside. I didn't want to go outside. "We can't get you off the island so they have to treat you here. The only problem is most of the staff has left due to the storm." Under his breath he swore when he tried the doors and found them locked. Were we locked in from all doors?

Behind us, I heard a jangle of keys. "This is ridiculous," I muttered. "What's gotten into both of you?" In truth, I was afraid. What had Alice seen? What was I giving off that was different from when I first saw Caitlin?

"Most doors are locked, sorry," she apologized, opening it up. We were hit with a new wave of water, and she hissed, jumping back into the safety of the building. Edward didn't pause to usher me through, although he did stop to turn around.

"Lloyd, is he coming back?"

Caitlin started to grumble under her breath, and then she pushed herself through into the rain. Cats don't like water much either.

What Lloyd had to do with anything, I'm not sure. We made our way through the pelting rain, for whatever reason, and then we were inside the hospital. It was a rather small and dainty thing, with a heliport that wasn't going to be put to use and probably only five rooms. Last time I had been here it was under the mind numbing affect of Lloyd. (1) I hadn't really gotten a good look at it.

There was a reception desk, but no one was there, and I heard Caitlin mutter something about laziness before dashing into one of the open doored rooms. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I pleaded with Edward, desperate to talk to Alice myself. She would tell me and spare my feelings.

Edward looked torn for a moment, then towed me into the room to follow Caitlin. "Should I get them?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Honestly, you seem to know what it is more than me. You're the judge call on that pally."

With a sharp kiss goodbye, Edward was gone in a flash. I blinked, utterly and completely hopeless. "What's going on?" I whined, fear still overwhelming the anger. I was tired of being ignored and on top of that, being the only person who didn't know what was going on even though it was about me.

Caitlin sniffed again, then shook her head. "The scent is lost here amongst the cleaning solutions they use." She was typing something into a computer, the Google logo flashing across the screen. I couldn't see what she was looking up, but it looked like a long medical term. I was about to ask again but she clicked something with a hiss that sounded pleased. "I'm not sure how your. . .Edward knows this, but I can smell the sickness on you." She threw me an apologetic look, like I was supposed to be weirded out by that kind of thing. Maybe, two years ago, I would have. Nothing really surprised me now.

It just figured.

"So I'm sick?" I sighed, flopping into a chair by the door. "And you can smell it?"

"I'm good at that kind of thing, yeah," she said again with a shrug. "Animals normally are," she muttered, more to herself as she typed something else in. "I'm just having problems placing it. Still feeling fine?"

"Perfect," I muttered. Or at least I had been perfect, moments before now. . .

Seriously. It just figures.

**:. **And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete. **.:**

_(1) - Damn Alec and him having the same freaking power. Dammit all. . ._

**..: Song is still 'Slide' by the Googoo Dolls. Hope you liked this. 0.o I was personally hoping this would happen in Breaking Dawn. You'll see why next chapter or so, when Terra goes off on a rambling tangent. Go me! :..**


End file.
